The Philosophers Stone
by Padfoot's-Lass
Summary: Harry Potter and his twin sister Emma are living normal lives with their evil aunt and uncle but it all changes when they find something big out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ust in case you havn't relised by now i do not own Harry Potter. If i did that would make me JK Rowling and i don't think she'd be on fanfiction.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

That night was ice cold. Mist circled Privet Drive and made it look as though it's houses were floating on water. It was fairly late at night. All the houses within Privet Drive were asleep and the only thing awake was a grey cat that sat on a wall at the end of the street. The cat's shimmering yellow eyes shifted to the nearby bushes as a tall figure appeared out of nowhere. As the stranger staggered closer his face became familiar to the cat that '_meowed' _as he walked closer.

"I should have known you would be here," said the man softly facing the cat. "Professor McGonagall." The cat looked up at the man and within seconds the grey cat turned into an elderly woman.

"Good Evening Professor Dumbledore." Said McGonagall as she and Dumbledore walked down the street. "Are the rumours true Albus?" asked McGonagall with a worried look on her face.

"I'm afraid so Professor," said Dumbledore. "The good and the bad." "And the children?"

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"Do think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something as serious as this?"

"Ah, Professor," said Dumbledore stopping outside one of the houses and turning to face McGonagall. "I would trust Hagrid with my life." Just as Dumbledore finished speaking, the engine of a motor bike roared furiously. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked up at the sky and saw a motor bike, with a large man riding it, fly down and pull up infront of them.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid taking off his goggles. "Professor McGonagall." He said as he mounted off the motor bike. As he did so he placed one large hand under (what looked like) a cradle strapped across his body.

"No problems I trust Hagrid." Asked Dumbledore as Hagrid reached into the cradle and picked up two small babies, both he managed to fit in one of his arms.

"No Sir, little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol," Hagrid passed on of the infants to Dumbledore and the other to McGonagall. "Try not to wake 'em." Said Hagrid smiling down on the infants.

"Do you think it's wise Albus? Leaving them here with these people?" said McGonagall as she and Dumbledore walked over to one of the houses with the two babies. "I've watched them all day, they're the worst sort of muggles imaginable. They really are-"

"The only family they have." Said Dumbledore cutting her off.

"These children will be famous there won't be a child in our that doesn't know their names." Said McGonagall as they stopped outside the front door of the house.

"Exactly." Said Dumbledore looking from the child in his arms, to the child in McGonagall's to McGonagall herself. "They're far better off growing up away from all that. Until they are ready." Sighed Dumbledore as he placed the child in his arms down on the step of the house, McGonagall doing the same. They heard a quiet sob and turned around to see Hagrid crying. "There, there Hagrid. It's not really goodbye." Dumbledore turned to the children again and pulled out a letter from his robes which he placed on top of the two infants. The envelope read: _Mr & Mrs V. Dursley, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinton, Surrey._

He looked down at the children again and softly spoke: "Good Luck Harry and Emily Potter.

**Hi that was my first ever chapter to my first ever fanfiction sorry the chapter is short but i didn't want to write loads and loads from the books, this one is based around the film. I will try to make the other chapter's longer though...please review but make it good!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

"GET UP!" roared the voice of Petunia Dursley as she smacked the bedroom door with her skinny hand.

"NOW!" As Petunia walked away down the hall, the bedroom door opened and two ten year old children stepped out.

As they walked down the hall they heard loud heavy footsteps running towards them. Before they could step out of the way, they were pushed aside by their large cousin Dudley Dursley.

One of the two, a young boy with jet black hair and blue green eyes, fell to the floor knocking a washing basket down with him. The other, a girl with brunette hair and the same blue green eyes, was pushed into the wall. As Dudley ran down the staircase the girl turned to her brother and helped him up.

"Thanks Emma." Said young boy, picking up the washing basket. "Are you alright Emily?"

"Yes I'm fine Harry." Emily told him firmly. Harry didn't argue back with her, he knew how much she hated living at the Dursleys, they've basically been slaves to the Dursley family ever since their parents died in a car accident.

"Just ignore Dudley." Harry whispered to her as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sat around the kitchen table was Petunia (Harry and Emily's extremely thin and sour faced Aunt) smiling and giggling as Dudley opened his presents in the sitting room and Veron (Harry and Emily's over wait Uncle) drinking his coffee whilst watching his spoilt rotten son.

"Well don't just stand there!" shouted Uncle Veron as he saw the twins standing in the small kitchen.

"Make the breakfast!" shrieked Aunt Petunia making Harry and Emily jump. "I want everything to be perfect for Dudley's birthday!" Emily walked over to the Uncle Veron with a plate of pancakes and a jug of orange juice placing them in the middle of the table. Harry stood by the oven cooking bacon and eggs.

"Do you like them Duddy?" asked Petunia in a high pitched voice. Dudley turned to his parents looking shocked and furious.

"There's 36!" Dudley shouted at Uncle Veron. "I had 37 last year!"

"Yes but some of them are a bit bigger than last years." Said Uncle Veron calmly.

"Oh it's okay Dudders because when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents!" said Aunt Petunia trying to keep her son happy. Emily looked at Harry who rolled his eyes.

"Do they have to come?" said Dudley staring at the twins. Petunia looked from the twins to her husband who stared at the table not wanting to meet his wife or son's eyes.

"Yes." He said quickly. Petunia's eyes widened in shock and Dudley started screaming at his father.

"Why?" Dudley demand slamming his fists on the table.

"Because Mrs Figg can't mind them, she's ill and-"

"Just leave them here then!"

"Oh but Veron they might steal Dudley's toys!" said Petunia.

"We wouldn't!" said Harry trying to defend him and his sister.

"Just get dressed, you two will be better off under my watch then in her only!" said Veron. Emily looked at Harry before they both went up to their room.

….

Emily and Harry stared into the large tank at the sleeping snake. Emily felt sorry for the poor creature.

"Make it move!" demanded Dudley, staring into the tank. Uncle Veron tapped lightly on the glass trying to wake the snake. Dudley attacked the glass with his fist attempting to wake the snake.

"He's asleep!" said Emily glaring at Dudley who sighed loudly and walked away to look at the other reptiles.

"Sorry about him." Emily said to the snake whose eyes snapped open.

"Yeah he doesn't understand what it's like lying there day after day." Said Harry looking at the snake. "Watching ugly people come over and stare at you all day." The snake moved up and winked at the twins whose eyes grew wide and stared at the snake. "C-can you hear us?" Harry asked the snake which nodded.

"Well, we've never talked to a snake before." Said Emily. "You're from Burma aren't you?" The snake nodded again. "Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" The nodded it's head to a sign on the end of the tank that read 'BRED IN CAPTIVITY'.

"We never knew our parents either." Said Emily looking at her hands.

"Mum, Dad, come here, look at the snake!" shouted Dudley pushing Harry and Emily out of the way. Harry looked up and glared at Dudley and before they knew it the tanks glass vanished and Dudley feel into the tank with the snake. The snake rose up and slithered out of the tank towards Harry and Emily.

_"Thanks."_ It said to them.

"No problem." Said Harry. The twins smiled as the snake slithered out of the zoo making people scream as they saw it.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream from Aunt Petunia. Harry and Emily turned to see her running toward the tank where the glass had magical come back locking Dudley inside it. Harry and Emily couldn't help but laugh at the cousin but knew when Uncle Veron looked at them that they were in huge trouble.

…

Uncle Veron pushed Harry and Emily through the front door and dragged them upstairs by the hair.

"What did you two do!" he shouted at them.

"We didn't do anything!" said Harry in pain as Uncle Veron tightened his grip on Harry's head.

"The glass vanished it was like magic!" said Emily who was in more pain then her brother.

Uncle Veron pushed them into their room, locking the door shut so that they couldn't get out.

**I hoped you liked that chapter, sorry it's not that long but you know why, i aint putting any disclaimers on this because i think it's very obvious that i don't own Harry Potter. Yeah so if you havn't relised yet Emily prefers to be called Emma. It's shorter and i thought it went with her personality which you'll see in the next few fanfictions (SPOILER ALERT).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mysterious Letters

Harry and Emily were woken up early the next morning, it had been two days since Dudley fell into the snake's tank at the zoo and Uncle Veron still believed Harry and Emily had something to do with it. Harry walked into the kitchen to make the breakfast and Emily went to collect the post.

She looked through the post for anything that looked like rubbish, and saw two letters with her and Harry's names on. She walked in the sitting room and handed Uncle Veron the post, keeping the other two letters separate. As Uncle Veron read through the post, Emily walked through to the kitchen to give Harry his letter until Dudley snatched the two letters out of her hand.

"Look dad! Emma's got letters!" shouted Dudley running over to his parents.

"Give them back their ours!" said Emily. "Yours?" said Uncle Veron trying not to laugh.

"Who'd write to you two." Uncle Veron's smiling face dropped as looked down at the letters.

"Vernon?" said Aunt Petunia looking as shocked as he did as she read the letters. "What should we do?" she whispered to him. Uncle Vernon did not answer. He quickly stood up and hurried over to the bin, he ripped up the two letters and through them in, nervously staring at Harry and Emily.

"Go to your room!" he said quickly. Harry and Emily ran up the stairs and into their room.

"What did those letters say?" Harry asked Emily scared.

"They were addressed to you and me." She said looking at her brother.

…

Within the next few days, Uncle Vernon had ran to the post box to steal any letters that may be for Harry and Emily before they had the chance to get there themselves. Everyday Uncle Vernon would find a letter for them and everyday he would destroy it. Before the twins knew it Sunday had arrived and Uncle Vernon was extremely happy.

"Sunday," he said admiring the day as he spoke. "Best day of the week Sunday and why?"

"Because there's no post of Sunday?" said Emily handing Dudley a plate of biscuits.

"Right you are, Emily." He said laughing.

As he did Harry and Emily noticed something fly past the window, they moved the fish net curtain out the way and saw about fifty owls outside the drive way just sat there.

Suddenly they heard something hit Uncle Vernon in the face, causing his laughter to stop. Harry and Emily turned around and saw two letters lying on the floor in front of Uncle Vernon. Emily looked at the fire place, she heard a loud shaking noise and within seconds hundreds of letters had flown into the sitting room. Harry and Emily laughed catching the letter's whilst Dudley and Aunt Petunia screamed begging Uncle Vernon to 'make it stop'.

Emily caught one of the letters and looked at Harry who caught one of his. The twins ran out of the sitting room for the front door.

"Give me those letters!" shouted Uncle Vernon running after them. Harry's hand was inches away from the door handle when, Uncle Vernon grabbed him from behind, dragging him away from the door.

"Get off me!" shouted Harry

"That's it!" shout Uncle Vernon as more letters attacked him. "We're moving far away! Somewhere they'll never find us!"

**Another short chapter, i just want these ones over with so i can get on with the good stuff! Sorry if you get confused with Emily/Emma's name. When I write The Chamber of Secrets i will prefer to her as Emma 'cause I like it better.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Keeper of Keys

The storm that night was horrendous.

The thunder and wind could be heard from miles. Emily wondered how The Dursley's managed to sleep through it. She helped Harry as they drew a large birthday cake in the dust writing 'Happy Birthday' across it.

They sat awake listening to Dudley's snores for a while, waiting for his watch to 'beep' at midnight. As soon as it did, Emily looked at Harry and smiled.

"Make a wish." He whispered to her.

She closed her eyes tight and thought of what she wanted more than anything in the world, she opened her eyes again and blew out the invisible candles on the dream cake.

Suddenly the wooden door began shaking and a loud banging noise came from outside it.

Dudley screamed as the banging got louder, Uncle Vernon came down the stairs with a shot gun, Aunt Petunia was shaking behind him and Harry and Emily hid in the corner of the room.

Within seconds the door blew off its hinges and an extremely tall man stepped inside. Dudley and Aunt Petunia screamed as the large stranger looked up at them with an angry face. Uncle Vernon pointed the shaking shot gun at him, and then the strangers angry eyes resumed calmness.

"Now for goodness sake Dursley what do you think I'm going t'do?" he said in a strangely calm and friendly voice.

The giant turned around the wooden door lying on the floor and with one large hand he picked it up and placed back to its original place. The man turned around to face the Dursleys and smiled as he saw Dudley.

"Well now you must be Harry?"

"N-no." said Dudley in a terrified voice. "He's Harry." Dudley pointed a shaky finger to the corner Harry and Emily were stood.

"Oh, so you must be Emily or so i hear you prefer Emma?" Emily nodded her head at the man as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a white box. "Here you go." He said handing the box to Harry. Harry opened the top of the box and inside was a cake smothered in pink icing and it had 'Happy Birthday' written on it in green.

"Thank you!" Harry and Emily said in union. The man smiled and sat down on the sofa. He pulled out a pink flowery umbrella, he pointed it at the damp fire place and flames shot out of the tip of it.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry nervously as he placed the cake down on a wet table. "Who are you?"

The twins stared at him, wondering why he had bothered to remember their birthday.

"Rubeus Hagrid." he said proudly. "The Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, well you two know all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, but we don't." said Emily.

"Ya' Don't?" said Hagrid. "Hang on." He shuffled around in his coat pocket and took out two letters, handing one to Harry and the other to Emily.

They both opened their letters without thinking about the Dursleys standing behind them. Emily's eyes grew wide as she read the letter. She looked at Harry whose eyes had grown like hers.

"We-we're wizards?" Emily said in shock.

"Well, you're a witch, Harry's a wizard." Said Hagrid smiling "And you'll get to learn the best there is at Hogwarts."

"They're not going!" shouted Uncle Vernon. "We agreed that we'd put a stop to all this!"

"You knew!" screamed Emily.

"You knew about this and you never told us!" shouted Harry.

"Of course we knew," said Aunt Petunia. "You two would be just like my perfect sister. My mother and father were so proud when her letter arrived. I was the only one to see her for a freak!" Uncle Vernon nodded his head, glaring at the twins in agreement. "And then she met Potter! And then she had you two. And what happened next? She got herself blown up!"

"Blown up?" repeated Emily.

"You told us our parents died in a car crash!" Harry shouted.

"A car crash?" repeated Hagrid. "What other lies have you been feeding em' about Lily and James Potter?"

"We had to say something!" said Aunt Petunia with no sympathy in her voice.

"And they're not going anywhere!" shouted Uncle Vernon pointing at Harry and Emily.

"They'll be going t'the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry and they'll be under the protection of Albus Dumbledore!" said Hagrid proudly.

"I will not have some old idiot teach these two rubbish!" shouted Uncle Vernon, his face turning purple. Hagrid raised a pink flowery umbrella to Uncle Vernon.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore infront of me cause' believe me, just cause' you're a muggle don't mean I'll go easy on yer'." Hagrid turned to see Dudley standing over a table eating Harry and Emily's cake, Hagrid gave the umbrella a quick flick and within seconds a small pig tail grew out of Dudley's behind. Dudley and Aunt Petunia screamed and ran upstairs with Uncle Vernon running after them. Hagrid looked at Harry and Emily and gave them a quick wink as the two laughed at their cousin.

"It'd be best if yer' kept quiet about that," Hagrid whispered to them. "Not supposed t'use magic outside Hogwarts."

"Okay Hagrid." Said Harry still laughing.

"By the way what's a muggle?" asked Emily.

"Non-magic folk." Smiled Hagrid, he reached into his coat pocket again and pulled out a pocket watch. "Well, best be off." He made his way over to the door and tore it off its hinges again. He looked at Harry and Emily as they stood watching him. "Well are two coming or not?" he said smiling. Without looking back or thinking about the Dursley's upstairs Harry and Emily followed Hagrid out the door.

**Yeah so Harry and Emma have met Hagrid! I can't wait for the next chapter it'll be good, well i hope it'll be!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Hagrid, Harry and Emily walked along a busy London street, Harry and Emily were looking down at their letters with the list of school supplies on it.

"Hagrid?" said Emily looking slightly confused after reading the letter.

"Mmm?" said Hagrid smiling down at her.

"Are sure you can get cauldrons and wands in London?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well of course yer' can," he said as they came to a stop outside a rundown pub with broken sign above the door saying 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Hagrid opened the door, allowing Harry and Emily to step inside. As Emily stepped in she noticed that the pub was full of people in long robes, all dressed like wizards would dress.

"Hagrid!" the barman smiled as Hagrid walked inside behind Harry and Emily. "After a drink?" he asked cheerfully.

"No, no, not today Tom!" Hagrid smiled back. "Need to help Harry and Emma here get their Hogwarts stuff." Tom's eyes suddenly grew wide as he stared at Harry and Emily.

"Bless my soul!" said on the wizards standing by the bar, staring at them along with many others.

"It's Harry and Emily Potter!" said another witch sitting at a table. Many of the wizards and witches walked over shaking the twins' hands and saying things such as 'Welcome Back' as if they'd been somewhere.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid pushing the twins over to a man sat in the corner of the pub. Like the others Qurriell's eyes grew wide as he saw the twins.

"H-H-H-Harry and E-E-Emily P-Potter!" Qurriell's voice was shaking as if he was scared.

"Professor Quirrell will be teaching yer' Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts." Said Hagrid. "Well come on you two, we gotta lot to buy."

"Goodbye." Harry and Emily said to Quirrell as Hagrid lead them out the pub. Tom took the three of them through the back rooms into the small back yard.

"Thanks Tom!" said Hagrid smiling.

"It's my pleasure!" he said. "You'll come round later won't you Hagrid? We'll be having a bit of a celebration to welcome back the Potters!" Tom smiled over to Harry and Emily who smiled back.

"I'll have ter wait an' see Tom." Said Hagrid smiling. "Dumbledore asked me ter look after Harry and Emma til' they go ter Hogwarts."

"Well if you get a chance, come in its first drinks free all week!" With one last glance over Harry and Emily, Tom turned back to the door and walked back into the pub.

"Hagrid?" asked Harry. "How did all those people know who we were." Hagrid looked from Harry to Emily and sighed.

"I'm not sure I should be the one ter tell yer the reason." Hagrid looked away from the twins, and towards a brick wall he was standing infront of. He raised his usual pink umbrella to the wall; Hagrid began to tap different bricks on the wall. Emily looked at the wall with a confused expression on her face wondering what was supposed to happen. Suddenly the bricks began to move and slid off to the side. Within a few seconds the bricks moved together and formed an arch which lead into a crowded street.

"Well go on." Hagrid said pushing the twins into the street.

"Where are we?" asked Emily looking up at Hagrid.

"Diagon Alley!" Beamed Hagrid walking around the street.

Like in The Leaky Cauldron, many witches and wizards stopped and stared at Harry and Emily. Why they wanted to stare at them Emily didn't know. She looked around at them and saw them pointing, she quickly looked down at the cobbles on the road.

Emily noticed Harry staring at many of the shops he suddenly realised something and turned back to Hagrid.

"We have no money Hagrid?" he said coming to a halt in the middle of the street.

"How are we going to pay for our school stuff?" asked Emily as she came to a halt besides Harry.

"Well I obviously 'fought of that." Said Hagrid. "Come on, I'm taking yer t' Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" repeated Harry and Emily in union.

"Wizard Bank, come on." Harry and Emily followed Hagrid through the crowds of people until they reached a building that looked like it was about to tumble over.

"Come on you two." Hagrid nodded towards the entrance where many wizards and witches were walking in and out of. The twins followed Hagrid into the bank and gazed around at its magnificent features. Emily then realised that the bank was run by strange looking creatures.

"Hagrid," she said gulping "What exactly are these things?"

"They're goblins Emma." Said Hagrid not looking down on the twins.

There was a moment of silence between the three, not even the goblins spoke to each other as they worked.

As they reached the front desk Hagrid cleared his throat and eyed the goblin sitting there.

"Harry and Emily Potter wish to enter their safe." He said calmly as the goblin looked up from his work. The goblin leaned over the desk and glared over the twins.

"And would Harry and Emily Potter present me with their key?" said the goblin slowly. The twins gulped silently. They didn't have key. What if the Dursleys had stolen it? what if they threw it away?

The twins looked up at Hagrid who reached inside his large coat pocket and dug around for something. He pulled out a small gold key and handed it to the goblin.

"Here yer are." Hagrid said. "And ther's something else too."

The goblin eyed Hagrid as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope with the words 'Top Secret' stamped on it.

"From Professor Dumbledore about the you-know-what." Harry and Emily stared at Hagrid wondering what the letter was about as the goblin read it.

"Very well." He said "Griphook!" he shouted through a door. Another goblin walked out and stared at the twins. "Take them to vaults six hundred and eighty seven and seven hundred and thirteen."

Griphook nodded and walked off. Hagrid and the twins followed him out of the hall.

"What's in vault seven hundred and thirteen Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"I can't tell you two that," said Hagrid. "Hogwarts stuff."

They followed Griphook into a cold room, Emily noticed that there was a cart parked infront of them.

As soon as the four were sat in the cart it zoomed off around large rocks with huge metal doors in between them. As the cart turned a sharp corner and sped up a steep bank, Emily noticed Hagrid looking ill and green.

A few seconds later, the cart jolted to a stop outside one of the large doors.

"Vault six hundred and eighty seven." Said Griphook scrambling out the cart with Harry, Emily and Hagrid followed him to the door. "Key please." Hagrid handed him the golden key.

Griphook opened the door revealing a large mountain of gold coins sitting in the vault. Harry and Emily rushed inside, filling two money bags up with gold.

The twins turned to Hagrid and Griphook as they finished filling their sacks. The four walked out of the vault and back into the cart. It took them a few minutes until they reached another vault.

"Vault seven hundred and thirteen." Said Griphook walking over to the vault door. Hagrid followed but the twins stayed in the cart. Griphook traced one stubby finger over the door and chains moving were heard from behind it.

As the door opened, Emily saw a small object wrapped in brown paper sat in the vault alone. Hagrid picked it up and placed it in his pocket. He turned back to the twins and sighed.

"Be best if yer don't say anything about this ter anyone." He said. Harry and Emily nodded but both were desperate to know what the package was.

….

"We still need robes and a wand." Said Emily looking down at her Hogwarts list as she Harry and Hagrid walked down Diagon Alley with their shopping.

"Righ' well, you two go ter Madam Malkins," Hagrid said pointing to one of the shops. "I've got ter go somewhere if I'm not out =side when yer done you two just head on down ter Olivanders." He pointed down the street before walking off.

As the twins walked into the shop they were greeted by a small women, who they supposed to be Madam Malkin.

"Hogwarts?" she smiled at them. Harry nodded and she dragged them through a door into a room round the back. They found themselves in a large room, where a shop assistant was seeing to a pale faced boy standing on a stool.

Harry and Emily stood on two stools next to the boy who looked to Harry and gave him a fake smile.

"Hogwarts?" he asked Harry.

"Yes." Harry answered quickly.

There was a short moment of silence before the boy spoke again.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's gone looking at wands." He smirked to himself. "I think I'll drag them off and get them to but me a racing broom though, I think it isn't fair that first years aren't allowed to take them. Mind you, I think I'll try to smuggle one in."

Emily rolled her eyes not making eye contact with the boy. She noticed Harry staring at the ground also not making eye contact.

"Do you have a broom?" the boy asked Harry.

"No." said Harry, still not looking up from the ground.

"Ever played Quidditch?" he asked.

"No." answered Harry. Emily could tell he felt really stupid not knowing anything about Hogwarts or magic for that matter.

"I have- I think I'll get picked for my house team." He smirked again. "Do you know what house you're going to be in?"

"No." repeated Harry.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there but I know I'll be in Slytherin. Everyone in my family's been in Slytherin son it's obvious I'll be sorted there."

"Alright dear that's you done." Said the shop assistant as she finished the boy's robes.

He jumped off the stool and turned to Harry.

"See you at Hogwarts then." He faked a smile and walked out the shop. Harry and Emily breathed a sigh of relief, they thought it would never end.

….

Harry and Emily walked out Madam Malkins with their packages in their hands. They looked around the street for Hagrid before realising he wasn't coming.

"Let's just go to Olivanders," said Harry

"Okay, which way is it." said Emily looking around.

"This way." Said Harry pointing down the street. The twins walked down the cobbled road and stopped outside one of the shops with Olivanders written on the sign.

Harry pushed the door open and heard a bell ring from somewhere in the shop. Emily followed him inside and placed her things on a nearby chair. She glanced around the shop, it was full of long boxes stacked on selves.

The twins saw an old man step out from the storage room.

"Ah, I was wondering when I'd see Harry and Emily Potter in my shop." He smiled at the twins. "It seems only yesterday your mother and father were buying their wands." He went into the storage room and began rummaging through boxes.

He came back out with a wand in his hands. He hand it to Harry who flicked it and caused a load of boxes to fly out of their places.

"Maybe not that wand." He took the wand and went back into the storage room. He came back out with another wand and handed it to Emily. Like Harry she waved it and caused a vase of flowers to smash. "No, I don't think so."

He took the wand and went back into the storage room. This time he took longer than he did before and when he did he had two wands with him. He handed one of the wands to Harry and the other to Emily.

As she took the wand, a warm feeling, filled Emily's body. She looked at Harry who had received the same warm feeling she had. The twins looked back to Ollivander who had a strange look on his face.

"Curious." He said whilst staring at the twins. "Very curious."

Harry and Emily looked at him with confused looks.

"Sorry," said Harry. "What's curious?"

Ollivander looked down at the twins. "I remember every wand I've ever sold. Your mother's. Your father's. Even the brother of those wands."

He paused for a moment. And looked towards the scar on Harry's forehead. "The brother to those wands, was the wand who gave you that scar Mr. Potter."

"And who owned that wand?" asked Emily. Ollivander looked towards her with a look of fear on his face.

"We don't speak his name." he said shifting his eyes from Emily to Harry. "Your wand contains elm and phoenix feather, Miss Potter and your wand Mr Potter contains holly and phoenix feather. The phoenix feather is also in another wand. Just one. And You-know-who did great things with that wand. Terrible things. But great."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hagrid's Story

Harry and Emily walked out of Olivanders with their new wands wrapped in long boxes. They looked around for Hagrid when they realised he wasn't waiting for them like he had promised. Emily looked at Harry, she could see the disappointment in his eyes. They'd just discovered that their wands shared the same core with another and that wand had given Harry his scar and now Hagrid had abandoned them on their birthday. The twins looked around for Hagrid again and then saw him walking over to them through the large crowd.

"Sorry I took so long you two," he said smiling. The twins smiled back at him and then they saw his carrying a large cage with a snowy white owl inside.

"Hagrid why do you have an owl?" asked Harry whilst Emily continued to stare at the bird.

"Well yer see, it's my birthday present fer you two." Beamed Hagrid. "Happy birthday!"

"Hagrid you really shouldn't have," said Emily. It was the first birthday present she and Harry had ever received.

"Nonsense Emma," said Hagrid shaking his head. "You two deserve it."

Harry and Emily continued to stare at the owl, it was beautiful. "Well what are yer going ter call her?" Hagrid asked.

"What about," Emily paused to think of a good name for their owl and then she thought of a perfect name she read in one of the books she'd bought in one of the book stores. "Hedwig?"

"Yeah, Hedwig." Repeated Harry, looking down at the bird.

"I would have got yer one each but there wasn't many left and she was the best looking one." Hagrid said looking guilty.

"It's fine Hagrid, thank you." Said Harry he looked at Emily who was smiling too. This was the first birthday present they had ever received.

"Well should we go get something ter eat?" asked Hagrid. The twins nodded and followed him down the streets.

…

"You two alright?" Hagrid asked the twins. They were staring at their plates of untouched food whilst thinking about what had happened in Olivanders. "Harry? Emma?" Hagrid sounded worried so the twins looked up. "You two going ter eat something?"

The twins looked down at their plates and sighed. Emily pushed her plate away and stared at the table.

"Not hungry." She mumbled. Harry did the same with his plate and looked down at the table too.

"Is something wrong?" The twins looked up again and stared at Hagrid.

"H-how did our parents die?" Hagrid's eyes flickered to the table like the twins had.

"Alright," he sighed. "a few years before you two were born, there was a huge war in our world between the good wizards and the bad one."

He paused and took a deep breath before he continued.

"One night a dark wizard called V-"he paused again.

"Voldemort?" he whispered.

"Voldemort?" Harry and Emily repeated together.

"Shh"£ whispered Hagrid looking around the room to make sure no one heard them.

"He came ter yer parents' house one night. H went there to kill-"Hagrid paused again. "ter kill you two."

Harry and Emily's eyes grew wide at Hagrid's words.

"But fer one unknown reason he couldn't. He'd already killed yer parents but when he tried to kill you two he just vanished. Leaving yer both there in the house alone and Harry with a scar on his forehead."

Harry brushed his lightning scar with his hand, it now stated to make sense to how he got the scar.

"So that's how everyone knows us?" asked Emily. Hagrid nodded.

"Because something about you two stopped him from killing yers."

**Sorry it's another short one but I really just want to get these ones out of the way so I can write about Harry and Emma's life at Hogwarts. I hope it wasn't that bad, I sort of wished I added this one to the last chapter….sigh…oh well!**

**The nest chapter will be better it's about the twins' journey from Platform 9 ¾ and when they meet the Weasley's….**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Platform 9 ¾

Harry and Emily found it strange pushing trollies with strange looking trunks and Hagrid walking beside them through Kings Cross Train Station. Many people stared, well Emily and Harry would probably do the same if they saw two young children with an owl and giant man in a train station.

"Blimey!" boomed Hagrid looking down at his pocket watch. He quickly shoved it back in his coat pocket and pulled out two tickets. "Listen you two, I have to go, Dumbledore will be waning ter see me so here's yer tickets." He handed them each a purple ticket with the words 'Hogwarts Express Platform 9 ¾' written on them.

Emily read the ticket twice just to make sure that she had read it properly the first time. Just to make sure that it did tell her to go to Platform 9 ¾.

"Platform 9 ¾?" Harry muttered he looked over to Emily who shrugged and turned around to face Hagrid but she faced a brick wall instead.

"He must of left." Harry sighed looking around the station.

"Come on," said Emily pushing her trolley over to the 'normal' platforms. "Lets see if we can find the platform." Harry nodded and walked alongside her.

"Should we ask someone where the platform is?" Emily asked when she saw a guard near them.

"Excuse me Sir?" said Harry walking up to the man. "Could you tell me where platform 9 ¾ is?"

The man stared down at Harry and then walked away. Harry walked back over to his sister, shaking his head.

"What are we going to do now?" sighed Emily. She believed it was over. She and Harry weren't going to Hogwarts, they couldn't even find the platform how were they going to survive in a wizarding school. That's when….

"Percy lead the way to platform 9 ¾ while a keep an eye on these two!"

The twins looked round a corner and saw a group of ginger children walking towards platform 9. There were four boys, two of them were identical twins and one looked about Harry and Emily's age. Behind them was a woman who looked like their other and young girl sobbing into her arm.

The twins followed the group who came to a stop infront of a brick wall between platform's 9 and 10.

"Go on Percy." The woman said kissing the oldest boy's cheek. Percy ran towards the wall and then vanished within seconds.

Emily blinked fast after he vanished into the wall. Did she just see that? Did a boy just run up to a brick wall and then vanish?

The woman turned to the twin boys while hugging her daughter.

"Fred," she said nodding towards the wall.

"I'm not Fred!" said one of the twin boys.

"I am!" said the other.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother!" they shook their heads.

"Sorry. Go on George." She pointed towards the wall. One of the twins stepped forward and looked at their mother.

"I'm joking, I am Fred!" Fred smirked and ran off through the wall with George running after him.

Emily walked over to the woman who was left standing with her youngest son and daughter.

"Excuse me?" she said walking up next to her. "Would you mind showing me and my brother how get onto the platform?"

"Of course dear." She smiled at Emily and then over her head to Harry who walked over to join his sister. "Now all you have to do is run straight up to the wall and you'll go straight through onto platform 9 ¾."

Emily nodded desperate to have a go but Harry looked nervously at the wall.

"Don't worry dear, it's Ron's first year at Hogwarts as well." The boy behind her smiled at the twins.

"See you on the other side." Smirked Emily running into the wall.

The next thing she knew she was staring at an amazing scarlet train with 'Hogwarts Express' written on the side.

"Wow!" she turned around and saw Harry standing behind her staring at the train.

"Want a hand with your trunks?" one of the ginger twins came sprinting over to Harry and Emily.

"Yes please." Said following him through the crowds of wizards.

Fred and George lifted Harry and Emily's trunks onto the train, after they finished Harry and Emily quickly jumped on the train. There were a few children already on but most of them were on the platform saying goodbye to their parents. A few minutes later the train moved away from the waving parents on the platform.

Just as the train moved through the country side, the train compartment door slid open and the ginger boy from the station stood in the doorway.

"Do you mind?" he asked nervously looking from Emily to Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

"No it's fine." Smiled Harry. The boy beamed and sat by the window across from Harry.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said smiling.

"I'm Emma." Said Emily smiling.

"I'm Harry." Ron's eyes grew wide. He looked from Harry to Emily to Harry's forehead.

"You two are Harry and Emily Potter?" he gasped. The twins nodded.

"Just Emma." She said still smiling at Ron.

"So do you have the scar?" Ron asked Harry who moved his messy black hair aside to show him his lightning scar. "Cool! Do you have one Emma?"

"No I got the looks and Harry got the tattoo!" the group laughed but stopped when the compartment door opened again. Three boys walked in; Emily immediately recognised the boy at the front as the boy she and Harry saw in Madam Malkins.

"So it's true?" he asked staring at the twins. "You're Harry and Emily Potter?" Harry nodded but Emily eyed him.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He said carelessly pointing at the two boys behind him. "And my names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Emily smirked and Ron snorted.

"Do you think my names funny?" Malfoy turned around to face Ron. "Wait, red hair, freckles and hand me down robes? Of course, you must be a Weasley." Crabbe and Goyle laughed and Malfoy turned his attention back to the twins.

"Leave him alone!" said Emily, the laughter stopped and all the boys stared at her.

"Don't tell me you fancy Weasley?" Malfoy sniggered.

Emily stood up and glared at Malfoy.

"Well he does have a better chance then you." Malfoy's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to say something to her when a girl with bushy hair walked in the compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stared at her but she was too busy staring at the twins to notice.

"Are you Harry and Emily Potter?" The twins nodded. "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Hermione Granger." She beamed and shook the twins' hands. Malfoy opened his mouth to speak again when two other people walked in.

"Is it true?" Emily knew that the voice belonged to Ron's brother Fred or was it George?

"Our little brother sharing a compartment with Harry and Emily Potter?" the other twin said.

"George!" shouted Ron turning pink. "Harry, Emma this is Fred and George my brothers."

They smiled at the twins and sat down next to Ron, Emily sat back down next to Harry and Hermione sat down next to her.

They then realised that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were still standing in the compartment.

"Well get out!" said Emily making Harry and the Weasley's laugh.

Malfoy glared at the six of them before turning away and walking out the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle following him.

"Don't worry." Said Fred looking at Emily and Harry.

"We'll help you get payback." Said George making Ron and the twins laugh.

**Yeah! So that was Harry and Emma meeting their best friends for the first time. Yeah Emma's going to be a prankster with Fred and George just like her dad. She is going to be kind like Lily as well but she is a bit much like James!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Sorting Hat

As Harry, Emily, Ron and Hermione stepped off the Hogwarts Express they were greeted by a familiar and friendly voice.

"Firs' years!" Hagrid yelled over the crowds of students on the platform. "Firs' years over here!"

The twins rushed over to Hagrid who smiled down on them.

"Hello you two." Hagrid said before turning his attention back to gathering the first year students.

After a few minutes the platform had cleared and the only people left were Hagrid and the first year students.

Hagrid led them down to a lake where a number of boats were waiting for them.

"Righ' you lot, listen up," the chatting group of children fell silent and looked up at Hagrid. "You'll see Hogwarts in just a moment, we'll be arriving by boat. Righ' four in a boat each okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Righ' then everyone in the boats."

Harry and Emily stepped into one of the boats with Ron following them.

"What are you doing?" the twins turned around and saw Hermione sitting down next to Ron.

"Getting into the boat!" she yelled at Ron. "Is that a problem?"

"Well you know what they say three's a party. Four's a crowd." Ron said smirking at Harry and Emily who smirked back while Hermione wasn't looking.

"Well I'm sure Harry and Emily don't mind." She said turning to the twins.

"It's Emma." Sighed Emily.

"I think Emily's much nicer." Before Emily could argue back Hagrid spoke up again.

"Righ' then everyone in?" he looked around from the boat he was in and saw all the first years waiting patiently for the boats to move. "Righ' then forward!"

The fleet of boats set offset off towards a high mountain. Sat on the top of the mountain was the school Harry and Emily had been desperate to attend since they got their letters: Hogwarts.

All eyes were gazing up at the castle and no one could look away from its magnificent features.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid breaking the children's trance.

At first Emily didn't realise what Hagrid meant but then she saw that the boats were moving towards a cave. She quickly ducked her head like the others and when she looked back up she saw that the boats were coming to a stop in the cave.

"C'mon out yer get!" yelled Hagrid as the boats pulled up to a platform.

As Ron and Hermione stepped out of the boat they began to argue again.

"Ouch!" shrieked Hermione. "You stepped on my foot!"

"Well it's not my fault!" Ron shouted. "It's too dark down here!"

She huffed at Ron before turning away to group of girls.

"And she's got big feet!" Ron whispered to Harry and Emily making them laugh.

"Oi! You there!" Hagrid shouted at Neville whose face turned pale. "Is this yer toad?"

Neville rushed over to Hagrid taking the brown toad from his giant hands.

"Righ' then follow me!" said Hagrid leading the children into the castle.

….

As the students followed Hagrid through the castle, Harry and Emily couldn't help but notice that people were whispering and staring at them.

Fortunately an elderly woman stepped out infront of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said as the students looked up at her.

"This is Professor McGonagall you lot." Hagrid nodded towards the woman.

"Thank you Hagrid I shall take over from you now." Said McGonagall not smiling or changing her facial expression.

Hagrid smiled and walked off further into the castle.

"In a few moments you will be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." She looked towards Malfoy at her last words.

"While you're here your house will be like your family. Points will be rewarded. And taken away for any rule breaking. Follow me." She turned away and escorted the first years into a long large hall.

There were four long tables across the hall for the students and a long table at the front for the professors.

All the students and professors were watching as the first years followed McGonagall to the front of the hall where there was a stool and an old hat.

"Now before we begin the sorting, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Said McGonagall. A man with a long pure white beard stood up.

"I would just like to inform all first years that the forbidden forest is off limits and as always our care taker Mr Filtch would like me to remind that the third floor is forbidden to all students. Thank you." Dumbledore sat back down in his chair and McGonagall stood next to the stool with a scroll of paper.

"Now when I call your names you will come forth, the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

She looked down at the scroll and began reading names.

"Hannah Abbott." One of the girls nervously stepped forward and sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. Then the hat began to talk.

"Mmm…" it said. Ron looked at Harry and Emily with wide eyes. Emily smirked at him and noticed on of the professors staring towards her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat shouted and Hannah jumped off the stool and skipped over to one of the tables with cheering Hufflepuff students.

"Susan Bones!" read McGonagall and another nervous looking girl stepped forward.

As the hat was talking Emily glimpsed over at the professor who was staring at her. As soon as her eyes meet his he quickly turned away.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again. Susan, like Hannah, jumped off the stool and joined the other Hufflepuff students.

A few more first years went up to the hat and got sorted into their houses. Next up was Hermione Granger the girl who had met the twins on the Hogwarts Express. She nervously went up to the hat and was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry, Emily and Ron watched her skip over to the table and shake hands with other students, two of which were Fred and George.

After Hermione a few other people went up then it was Draco Malfoy's turn to be sorted. The hat barely touched his head and Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin. As he walked casual over to the Slytherin table he glared at Harry, Ron and Emily. And Emily being Emily smiled sarcastically back. When she did she noticed the same professor staring at her again.

More and more first year's names were called out and more and more first years became Gryffindor's, Slytherin's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. Then finally it came to Emily's name.

"Emily Potter!" said Professor McGonagall. The hall went silent and Dumbledore sat up in his chair and Emily stepped up to the stool and had the hat placed on her head.

"Mmm…difficult," the hat spoke softly. "You resemble your mother but deep down you're just like your father…. I couldn't see you in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You'd do well in both Gryffindor and Slytherin but where?"

"_Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." _Emily thought.

"Not Slytherin?" repeated the hat. Emily sighed deeply how could've the hat known what she was thinking? And even worse say it out load? "Why not? You'd do well there and I'm sure that Slytherin would help on the way."

"_No. Please just put me in Gryffindor __for crying out load!" _she thought.

"No? Well then it better be….GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and the Gryffindor table burst into cheers. Some of the students (E.G: Fred and George) stood up as the applauded.

Emily stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table where she sat with Fred and George as many students shook her hand.

"Harry Potter!" once again the hall fell silent as Harry walked up to the hat. And that's when Emily realised. What if Harry was sorted into another house? What if they weren't together?

"Mmm…the other Potter, well it looks like you and your sister share something in common. You'd also do well in Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Harry closed his eyes tight. Probably begging the hat in his mind not to put in Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin?" said the hat. "Well it seems both Potter's think alike. Better be Gryffindor!"

Once again the Gryffindor table cheered as Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

"We got both Potters!" yelled Fred and George in union making the Gryffindor table to laugh. Emily looked up to Dumbledore who chuckled slightly at Fred and George.

…..

The last of the first years had been sorted. Ron had made Gryffindor and was sitting with Harry stuffing his face with food. Harry and Emily did the same. They had never received this much food in their entire lives.

Hermione kept on throwing them each disgusted looks and explained to them the 'proper' way to eat at the dinner table.

At one point during dinner, Harry let out a quiet but painful sigh and held his hand to his forehead. He looked over at the professor's table. Emily looked over also and saw him staring at the same professor who was staring at her earlier.

"Percy?" Harry said to Ron's oldest brother who was too snobby for Emily's liking. "Whose that man talking to Professor Quirrell?"

Percy looked over at the Professor's table before turning back to Harry.

"Professor Snape." He said shaking his head.

"What does he teach?" asked Emily.

"Potions but we all know it's Defence Against the Dark Art's he's after." Percy went back to his food.

Emily looked over at Harry. He gave her a tell-you-later look. He could tell she wanted to know about what had just happened.

….

After dinner had finished the Gryffindor first years followed the prefects up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Keep up Gryffindor's!" shouted one of the prefects. The first years were too busy looking around at the moving paintings and staircases.

Once they made their way up to the Gryffindor tower there was a large painting of a woman standing there.

"Password?" she asked stiffly.

"Caput Draconis." Said one of the prefects and then the painting opened like a door allowing the students to walk inside.

Harry and Ron looked confused but walked in anyway. Inside was what must be the Gryffindor Common Room. It looked warm and cosy, and a great venue for a party.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. This is where you'll be staying whilst you're at Hogwarts. The boys dorms are to your left and the girls are to your right. All your belongings have been placed there."

The girls and boys took off in different directions.

Once inside the girls dorms, Emily put on her pyjamas and climbed into one of the five beds. Hermione took the bed next to hers which was quite a pain as Hermione tends to read all night.

Eventually Emily drifted off to sleep and had a strange dream. She was with Harry in an unknown room. There was a voice. A strange voice. She knew it from somewhere but couldn't think of it. It kept on telling them both that they don't belong and Gryffindor and must move into Slytherin. But the twins kept on saying no and then darkness appeared around them with Malfoy laughing at them in the background.

**Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I haven't been at school for two weeks and I always write my fanfiction good when I'm bored in my lessons. Anyway if you haven't realised by now Emma doesn't have a scar but can speak parseltongue. She's also not that keen on Hermione at the moment and don't worry about Snape. He isn't going to be any different with her as we shall see later….**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Potions

The next morning was…awkward.

When Harry and Emily sat down in the Great Hall, students from each house were staring at them.

The only people who didn't stare were Hermione, Ron, Fred and George.

Why?

Well Ron was Harry and Emily's best friend, Fred and George had taken a liking to Emily and Hermione thought that people were being silly, staring at them.

It was a relief for them both when they had to go to lessons.

The first couple of lessons were fine; charms with Professor Flitwick and transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

Then it was time for potions with the Slytherin's.

"Snape's the worst!" moaned Ron as he, Harry and Emily walked to the dungeons where Snape's classroom was. "Fred and George told me that he hates all Gryffindor's!"

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because he's head of Slytherin house!"

Emily raised an eyebrow. Could a Professor be that prejudice?

"Well," said Emily grinning. "how about we skip potions and go do something fun instead?"

Harry and Ron grinned in agreement but-

"No!"

The three turned around and saw Hermione standing behind them with her arms crossed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" yelled Ron who had jumped when he saw her.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Emily.

"I can't believe you were thinking about skipping class!" she said shaking her head.

"I'm not thinking about skipping class, I'm going to skip class." Said Emily.

She began to walk away but Hermione stepped infront of her.

"Honestly Emily you can't skip classes whenever you feel like!"

Emily sighed.

"It's Emma and just tell Snape I'm sick!"

"Tell him I'm sick too." Said Ron.

"And me." Said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed the three of them towards the potions classroom ignoring their moaning.

When Snape allowed the class in; Harry, Emily and Ron sat on the back row so that they could be as far away from Snape as possible.

When everyone had found a seat, Snape (who Emily could think of a thousand and one insults to shout at) sat down at his desk and called the register.

When Snape arrived at Emily's name he paused and looked up directly at the back desk.

"Ah yes." He sneered. "Harry and Emily Potter. Our new celebrities."

Malfoy and his gang of Slytherin's sniggered in the background as Emily glared at Snape. She wanted nothing more than to be able to shout 'get a nose job' at Snape at that moment.

When Snape finished calling the register he looked up at the class and began the lesson.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is potions making."

As Snape continued his speech on how wonderful potions was; Ron rested his head hands trying not to fall asleep, Harry listened to Snape but didn't understand a thing and Emily sat with her quill drawing on her hand not listening at all.

"Potter!" Snape spat suddenly making Harry, Ron and Emily jump. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry glanced over at Emily who was smirking at Snape.

"That depends on which one of us you asking Sir." She said sweetly.

"Very well Miss Potter, seen as you have a lot to say, tell us. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" repeated Snape, slightly raising his voice.

"Em…" she paused for a moment thinking. "I don't know Sir."

Snape glared at her and many Gryffindor's sniggered quietly.

"Let's try again Miss Potter," said Snape walking slowly over to the back desk. "where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"That depends Sir." She said as Snape reached her desk.

"That depends on what Miss Potter?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"That depends Sir, on whether or not you're going to teach me what a bezoar is."

Snape looked quiet taken back by her outburst.

"I beg your pardon Miss Potter?" Snape asked.

"Well Sir, it is my first potions lesson. Surely you can't expect me to be able to answer a question about something I haven't even learned yet?"

Snape's lips curled into a sneer as he walked back over to his desk where he began rummaging through the top drawer.

Once he found what he was looking for, he walked back over to the desk with something in his hands.

"This Miss Potter is a book." he said ignoring the laughing Slytherin's behind him. "Since you are so keen to learn such an advanced topic then you may read all of this book and write two scrolls of parchment on what you have learnt."

Harry held his breath, waiting for his sister to blow her top but instead she smiled and took the book from Snape's hands.

"Thank you Professor it's so lovely to know how much you care about my education."

Snape glared at her for a moment before walking back to the front of the class room. Emily high fived Harry and Ron in triumph even though she now had a book to read.

….

When potions finally ended. Emily, Harry and Ron made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Along the way Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and many other Gryffindor's stopped them to praise Emily for her amazing performance.

"That was wicked Emma!" beamed Seamus as they walked into the Great Hall.

"He looked like he was going to scream!" laugh Dean.

"Thank you very much." She said sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Honestly Emily it's not funny." Shrieked Hermione.

"Do you even listen to me when I say it's Emma?" sighed Emily.

"You were so rude to him!" she said completely ignoring what Emily had just said. "And you lost Gryffindor twenty five points!"

"Hang on, do you honestly think that it was right that Snape rewarded Malfoy for his potion when yours was clearly better?"

Before Hermione could answer Fred and George popped up on either side of Emily.

"Is it true?" asked Fred on her left with a gleeful smile on his face. "What that Neville kids been saying?"

"Did you make Snape look like a right idiot?" asked George on her left with the same gleeful smile.

"Yup." Said Emily laughing with the boys.

"How many people know?" asked Harry.

"Well Neville's told everyone in Gryffindor, whose told everyone in Ravenclaw, whose told everyone in Hufflepuff." beamed Fred.

"Whose probably told everyone in Slytherin cause they don't look to happy." Said George.

Emily, Harry, Ron and Fred looked over and saw that all the Slytherin's glaring at them.

Emily grinned and picked up a bread roll.

"How much would you give me if I through this off Malfoy's head?" she asked the twins.

"Nothing but we'll do you a favour instead." Offered George.

Emily bit her lip.

"Well, you could help with this essay I have to for Snape?" she asked hopefully.

"Deal!" said Fred and George in union.

Emily looked over at Malfoy who was in deep conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy!" she yelled.

Malfoy looked up from the table and received a bread roll in his face which caused him to fall backwards off his seat.

The students from behind burst into fits of laughter.

"Emily!" shrieked Hermione as she and the boys laughed.

"Miss Potter!" the laughter died down instantly and the Great Hall became silent.

Emily turned around to see a rather cross looking Professor McGonagall standing infront of her.

"Yes Professor?" she asked biting her lip.

"Five points from Gryffindor." The Gryffindor's moaned and the Slytherin's sniggered. "If I'm not mistaken that is thirty points you've lost Gryffindor house today?"

Emily turned around as McGonagall walked to the disappointed Gryffindor's.

She smiled apologetically but they began to laugh.

"That was defiantly worth it!" said Ron between laughs.

…..

After lunch Harry, Ron and Emily walked to their next lesson which was defence against the dark arts.

On their way they ran into Hagrid.

"Hello Emma! Harry!" he said smiling down on them.

"Oh Hagrid this is Ron." Said Harry.

"Hi." Said Ron, shaking Hagrid's giant hand.

"Listen. I haven't seen yers in a while so how 'bout you three pop down ter me hut just by the forest and we'll have a little catch up?"

"Okay." Said Emily.

Hagrid began to walk away but stopped and turned back to the twins and Ron.

"Oh and Emma!" he shouted. "Try ter behave yerself!"

He must have heard about all the points she had lost Gryffindor.

"I can try but I can't promise Hagrid!" she grinned.

Hagrid laughed and walked away. He wasn't like Snape or McGonagall; he knew that Emily wasn't a bad kid, just a bit of a trouble maker.

When they arrived at defence against the dark arts, Emily wished that they had skipped it instead.

She found the subject interesting and all but Professor Quirrell was well, strange.

Even though he had met them in Diagon Alley, Quirrell couldn't help but stare at the twins.

She also found it hard to concentrate: Quirrell stuttered with everything he said and the classroom had a strong smell of garlic (Emily had been told by Fred and George that the garlic had something to do with a vampire Quirrell met whilst he was traveling).

After an hour of Quirrell stuttering on about everything dangerous and terrifying; the class was dismissed and the twins and Ron were able to make their way down to Hagrid hut.

When they arrived Harry tapped on the large wooden door and heard a loud howl from inside.

"Get back Fang!" yelled Hagrid from behind the door. "I said get back!"

When the howling stopped, Hagrid opened the door and greeted the twins and Ron.

"Hello you three!" he beamed. "Do come in."

Hagrid's hut was amazing! It was one huge room with a kitchen, bed, table and chairs in it.

"Make yerselves at home." He said walking over the kitchen.

Harry and Emily sat around Hagrid's large table while Ron knelt down on the floor petting Hagrid's dog, who Emily assumed to be Fang.

"So another Weasley eh?" Hagrid asked Ron.

"Yeah." Said Ron sitting at the table.

"Yer know I spent most me time chasin' yer twin brothers out the forbidden forest." Said Hagrid placing a tray of tea and rock cakes on the table. "I have a strong feeling I'll be doing the same with you Emma."

Emily grinned and Hagrid raised an eyebrow.

"So you heard about what I did to Malfoy?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"And I heard that yer were being lippy to Professor Snape." Said Hagrid.

"Snape hates us." Sighed Harry.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why would he hate yers?"

"He hates anyone who aint in Slytherin!" Ron explained.

He and Harry told Hagrid about how Snape takes points from Gryffindor for nothing and how he favoured the Slytherin's.

Whilst Harry and Ron complained to Hagrid about Snape, Emily noticed the heading on a newspaper on the floor.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

She picked up the paper and began to read through the article.

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards and witches unknown._

"Hagrid, someone broke into Gringotts the day we were there!" she said.

Hagrid grunted but did not look into her eyes.

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had infact been emptied the same day._

Emily straight away thought about vault seven hundred and thirteen. The vault Hagrid visited the same day of the break-in. he also took the only thing in the vault so the vault was completely empty after that.

Many questions and thoughts about the break-in ran through her head.

But what she couldn't stop thinking about was how she'd get back at Snape next.

**Hello everybody. So yeah, I told Snape would hate Emma and that is why. I hope you think it's alright cause it took me forever to write properly. Sorry my previous chapters haven't been very descriptive but describing people isn't one of my strong points.**

**I will however try to describe the characters in it a bit better (e.g. Snape). In the last chapter when Emma caught a Professor staring at her I didn't want to go into too much detail cause I thought it would be obvious that it was Snape (with the Lily's eyes thingy)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Midnight Duel

The next morning, Emily found Harry and Ron sat in the common room looking rather depressed.

"What's with you two?" she asked sitting down between them on the sofa.

"We just heard about the flying lessons." Said Ron glumly.

"Cool when is it?" asked Emily.

Learning to fly a broom was something she was looking forward to most.

"Today before lunch." Said Harry who looked just as glum as Ron.

"Aren't you two excited?" she asked.

"Yeah of course we are." Said Harry, but his face never changed.

"Yeah you look it." Emily said sarcastically.

"We have our flying lesson with the Slytherin's!" sighed Ron.

"So? How awesome are we going to look when we're flying like professionals and Crabbe and Goyle can't even get on their brooms?"

She grinned at the thought of Harry, Ron and herself flying about doing amazing tricks while Crabbe and Goyle's brooms snap in half sending them crashing into the ground.

The boys smiled slightly. They were probably worried about Malfoy; he always gloats about how he is the best flyer in Slytherin.

"How about I take a bread roll with me?" she grinned. "Just in case Malfoy gets a bit cocky?"

Harry and Ron grinned in agreement but-

"No!"

The three didn't have to turn around to know that Hermione was standing behind them.

"Why is it that whenever we come up with a good idea you are always in the same room?" sighed Emily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the common room.

"Well at least she's stopped giving us lectures about them." Shrugged Ron. "Oh I almost forgot we have a free period before the flying lesson."

"Come on lets go down for breakfast." Said Harry standing up.

"Can we scare Malfoy with some bread?" laughed Emily that story was going to haunt Malfoy for years.

When they walked into the Great Hall, Emily saw Fred and George and instantly remembered the favour they owed her. She sat down next to Fred while George talked to his friend Lee Jordan.

"If my memory is correct you two still owe me a favour." She grinned.

"One kiss was it?" asked Fred throwing his arm over her shoulders in a playful manor.

"What?" demanded Harry, trying to play the overprotective big brother.

Emily smirked at the thought of Harry giving the Don't-you-hurt-my-sister talk to every boy she talks to.

"Just joking mate!" said Fred quickly removing his arm, pretending to be scared.

"You better be!" warned George. "I told you I wanted to snog her!"

Emily, Fred and George laughed; she knew Fred and George were only messing. Harry however, didn't think he was kidding and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come on Harry he's only joking!" said Emily between laughs. "Anyway are two going to help me with my potions homework or not?"

"Yeah a deals a deal." Said Fred.

"We have a free period just before lunch if that's helpful?" said George.

"No that's when I have my flying lesson. But I can leave the book in the common room for you?" said Emily.

"Okay then." Nodded Fred. "Now if you will excuse us."

"We have a potions lesson to get to." Said George standing up. "We're going to ask him what it was like for Emma Potter to make a fool out of him."

"Don't worry we won't mess on that much." Said Fred standing next to his brother. "We'll save it for you!"

They began to walk away when Emily shouted after them.

"Tell him from me he's a greasy haired git!"

Several students laughed when they heard it.

"No way!" Fred shouted back.

"You can tell him yourself!" shouted George before disappearing out the hall with his twin brother.

Emily turned her attention back to Harry and Ron but she noticed Malfoy glaring at her.

So what did she do next?

She picked up a bread roll and through it at Malfoy. She smirked as he screamed and ducked under the table. Harry and Ron burst into fits of laughter, Malfoy was really scared of her and bread.

When Malfoy got back up he gave her an angry glare, then picked up his own bread roll and sent it flying over to the Gryffindor table.

All the Slytherin's were smirking like mad but soon their smiles faded.

Before the roll hit her, Emily caught it in her right hand without flinching.

"Sorry Malfoy, but anything you _think_ you can do," she shouted across the hall, placing a heavy emphasis on the word think. "I can do all together!"

The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables roared with laughter as Malfoy scowled and hurried out of the hall with Crabbe and Goyle following closely.

"That was great Emma!" beamed Neville.

Neville was one of the many people Malfoy and his goons bullied.

"Why do you keep causing trouble?" shirked Hermione who was sat close to Emily.

"She's a trouble maker!" Harry answered for her. "It's what they do!"

"I should know," said Ron. "There's two of them in my family!"

"I see Fred and George have found themselves a new apprentice." Said a voice near Hermione.

Emily looked over and saw a boy about Fred and George's age with dark brown hair.

"Oliver Wood, fifth year, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He said leaning over Hermione to shake Emily's hand.

"Quidditch?" asked Harry.

"It's a wizards sport. We need a chaser for the team and I think you'd be great for the Emily."

"Just Emma." She said. "And a chaser does what?"

"What you're good at." Oliver smiled.

"Throwing and catching bread?" asked Emily slightly confused.

Oliver chuckled.

"Throwing and catching a ball. Whilst flying a broom of course."

Emily bit her lip what if she's not a good flyer?

"I don't exactly know how to fly yet." She mumbled.

"Well don't you have a flying lesson today?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah but what if I'm not that good?" asked Emily.

"Well I'm sure I can get two trouble making twins to teach you." Smirked Oliver.

"Wait!"

Emily sighed. Hermione was butting in again.

"First years aren't allowed to play on the Quidditch team!" she said.

"Could you please stay out of my life?" snapped Emily.

"I'll talk to McGonagall about it later but for now," Oliver stood up. "I must be off to class."

He gave them a small nod before walking away.

"So what is Quidditch?" Harry asked Ron who started to explain everything there is to know about Quidditch to them. The rules, the objectives, the basics of Quidditch.

"There's seven players on the team." Ron said when he, Harry and Emily were walking back to the common room. "One keeper, two beaters, three chasers and one seeker. The chasers have to take the quaffle and score it in one of the three goals."

"It sounds brutal." Said Harry (Ron had told them that people can get badly hurt if they're not careful) as they walked up to the Fat Lady.

"It sounds awesome." Said Emily.

Ron gave the Fat Lady the password which she accepted and allowed the three of them in.

"I still can't believe he wants you to try out Emma!" beamed Ron sitting down on the armchair.

"Well Wood seems to think that me attacking Malfoy with bread is good enough to be a chaser." She said sitting on the sofa with Harry.

"Don't you need to get that potions book for Fred and George?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah." Said Emily running up to the dormitories.

She crawled under her bed and pulled out the black book Snape had given her a few days ago. Then she went over to Hermione's trunk and took out a piece of parchment, quill and bottle of ink. She took the parchment and wrote on it:

_Dear Forge,_

_Well here you go._

_Emma_

She went back down to the common room (without putting Hermione's things away) and placed the book and note on the coffee table infront of the sofa.

"Do you honestly think Fred and George will do your homework for you?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, they said it themselves I am too awesome for them to lose." She smirked.

"When did they say that?" asked Ron.

"Hang on, they haven't said that?"

….

When Harry, Emily and Ron arrived on the filed outside the castle, several Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were already there.

When Malfoy saw them he quickly turned to Crabbe and Goyle and said something that made them snigger and look over at Emily.

"Something funny?" Emily asked stepping forward with her arms crossed.

Malfoy turned around to face her with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing at all Potter." He said trying not to snigger but failing.

"Ever broken a bone Malfoy?" she asked suddenly.

All the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's stared at her not understanding what she meant.

"No." said Malfoy looking dumbfounded.

"Well it's painful. I can show you if you like?"

Malfoy stepped forward giving her a look of disgust.

"You don't scare me Potter. " he spat.

The Slytherin's behind him began to laugh but stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Malfoy scream.

Emily had grabbed hold of Malfoy's hand and was bending it backwards.

Malfoy screamed like a girl which was a bit over the top considering the first time Dudley did this to Emily she barely flinched.

"Miss Potter!"

Emily sighed and turned around, letting go of Malfoy's hand.

Madam Hooch was walking towards the first years. Her bright yellow eyes looking from Emily, who was grinning, to Malfoy, who rolling around on the ground yelling in pain.

"As much as we'd all like to see you break Mr Malfoy's hand; I'm afraid I can't let it happen." She said looking very serious.

The Slytherin's scowled and the Gryffindor's laughed. Well everyone in Gryffindor laughed expect Hermione who looked shocked at Madam Hooch.

Emily grinned and joined the other Gryffindor's many gave her high fives and knuckle touches.

"Get up Mr Malfoy!" barked Madam Hooch dragging Malfoy up into a standing position.

"Right then everyone go stand by a broom." She ordered.

Emily looked over at the other side of the field; there were two long lines of old school broomsticks.

Everyone walked over to the brooms and stood beside one like Madam Hooch had told them.

When Emily stood by one of the brooms she couldn't help but notice that many Gryffindor's tried to get by a broom that was close to hers. Luckily Harry took the broom on her left and Ron took the one on her right.

"Now stick your right hand over the broom and shout Up!" said Madam Hooch.

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Emily's broomstick shot straight into her hand, as did Harry's.

Hermione looked over at the twins in anger; no one had ever succeeded at something before her EVER.

It took a few minutes but eventually everyone had their brooms in their hands.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without falling. She walked up and down the lines correcting students.

Emily laughed quietly when Madam Hooch told Malfoy he'd been flying wrong for years. She looked at Harry who smiled like an idiot at Malfoy's angry expression.

"Now when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off from the ground hard." Said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment then come straight back down."

Some students looked excited. Others looked terrified.

The Slytherin's looked as though they had heard this speech before.

"On my whistle 3,2-"

Before she blew Neville pushed hard off the ground and began flying around extremely fast.

"Mr Longbottom come back down at once!" Madam Hooch yelled.

Neville (unable to control his broom) flew straight at Madam Hooch who dived out of the way. He flew up into sky again, but began sliding off the end of his broom. There was loud thud and Neville was lying on the ground.

"Everyone out of the way!" barked Madam Hooch racing over to Neville. She bent over him and helped him sit up but he yelped in pain when she took hold of his wrist.

"Ow." He said quietly.

Emily made a mental note to mock Malfoy about his 'painful' encounter later.

"You are all to stay on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing." Said Madam Hooch standing up with Neville. "If I see a single broom in the air. The one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can Quidditch."

When Madam Hooch and Neville disappeared from the field, Emily noticed Dean pick up a glass ball up from the ground.

"Isn't this Neville's?" he asked looking at the Gryffindor's.

"No." said Malfoy stepping forward and snatching the ball from Dean. "It's mine."

"What is it?" asked Crabbe.

"It's a rememberall." Said Goyle.

"And it's Neville's." said Hermione.

"Well it's mine now." Smirked Malfoy.

"Remember that pain you got in your hand Malfoy?" asked Emily looking furious. "Imagine it in your neck."

Malfoy turned pale and the Gryffindor's sniggered.

"Now hand it over." She said.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

Malfoy gracefully hopped on his broom and flew into the air.

Emily flung her left leg over her broom and was about to fly off when Hermione stepped infront of her.

"Emily don't! You'll be expelled and- HARRY!" she yelled.

Harry had taken off on his own broom after Malfoy.

"Is he really that think?" screamed Hermione. "He's going to get into trouble and-"

"Hermione shut up!" Emily shouted.

Everyone watched Harry and Malfoy in the sky. They shouted at each other but were so far away that no one could hear them.

Harry dove for the rememberall but Malfoy swiftly flew out of the way. He said something to Harry and then through the rememberall. Harry flew after it and Malfoy flew back down to the ground and joined his Slytherin friends.

"That git!" Emily yelled. "I'll kill him!"

"You should!" said Ron looking over at the group of laughing Slytherin's.

Emily was about the walk over to Malfoy when Harry flew back down to the ground with the rememberall in his hands.

The Gryffindor's cheered and ran over to congratulate him.

"Well done Harry!" beamed Lavender Brown.

"That was great Harry!" yelled Seamus.

"It was awesome!" said Ron.

"Nice one Harry!" said Emily hugging him.

Even Hermione thought he was great.

"HARRY POTTER!"

The Gryffindor's turned around and saw Professor McGonagall looking cross (well she always looks cross).

"Follow me. You too Miss Potter." Said McGonagall pointing at Harry and Emily.

"But Professor."

"Quiet Mr Weasley."

McGonagall walked into the castle with the twins following.

Seconds later there came to a stop outside a classroom.

"Wait here." Said McGonagall walking into the classroom. "Excuse me Professor Flitwick, can I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Emily looked at Harry who had a terrified look on his face. All she could do was hope that McGonagall was talking about Oliver Wood who she had met this morning.

And she was right, Oliver Wood walked out of Flitwick's class and looked at the twins.

"Follow me please." Said McGonagall.

The three followed McGonagall into an empty room which looked like her office. It had a wooden desk in the middle of the room which was surrounded by shelves of books.

"Right well I'm sure you all know each other." Said McGonagall standing behind her desk. "Wood told me he talked to you about Quidditch this morning, Miss Potter."

Emily nodded.

"Well after watching you throwing food across the Great Hall yesterday I do agree that you would make a very good chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Does this mean you'll let her try out Professor?" asked Oliver with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes but if I find you misbehave during Quidditch games I will remove from the team Miss Potter."

McGonagall gave her a stern look before turning to Harry.

"As for you Mr Potter I am giving you also the opportunity to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the team's seeker."

Oliver looked like a child on Christmas Day.

"Really Professor?" he asked. "They'll both need decent brooms for the first game though."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore." She said faintly smiling. "I expect to hear you both train hard. As for you Miss Potter if I hear of any misbehaving during games towards the other teams."

"I promise Professor I'll behave." Emily said although she really didn't want to.

McGonagall's faint smile suddenly grew bigger.

"Your father would have been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

…..

"Really?" asked Ron again. Harry and Emily had just told about them joining the Quidditch team. "Seeker and Chaser?"

Ron was amazed, so amazed that he sat and gaped at them all through lunch.

"But keep it quiet. Wood doesn't want everyone to find out." Said Harry.

"We start training next week." Said Emily, who quite frankly couldn't care less if the whole school knew.

Fred and George came running down the hall and sat on either side of Emily.

"Well done you two," said Fred. "Wood's just told us!"

"We're on the team too, Beaters!" said George. "Oh and by the way."

George placed the black book and two scrolls of parchment infront of Emily who grinned madly.

"You actually did her homework?" asked Ron raising an eyebrow.

"Well funny enough, Snape gave you the same homework he gave us last year Emma!" said Fred.

"So when we finished potions he made us stop back to tidy up and then left the room so we quickly used the Accio spell to receive the same work!" said George looking rather pleased with himself.

"No way?" Emily asked, reading through the essay.

"Yeah. So using the note you left us. By the way love the Forge thing. We were able to copy your handwriting and make it look like you wrote the whole thing!" said Fred.

"You two are brilliant!" laughed Emily hugging them both.

"So when do you leave Potter?"

Emily looked up and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing infront of Harry.

"Can I come and see you off?" said Malfoy smirking.

"He isn't leaving, looks like your little plan failed Malfoy!" smirked Emily.

"You know you're much braver now that you have your two morons with you Malfoy." Smirked Harry.

"Oh yeah?" said Malfoy. "I can take you down anytime on my own. Tonight if you want? Wizards duel. Oh sorry you've never heard of a wizards duel have you Potter?"

"Of course he has!" said Ron defensively. "I'm his second who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe." He said. "Midnight in the trophy room."

"We look forward to it." said Ron sarcastically.

Malfoy scowled at them before walking away. When he and his goons were out of earshot Harry asked Ron about a wizards duel.

"What's a wizards duel? And what do you mean by my second?" he asked.

"Well your second is someone who takes over for you if you die." Said Ron.

"Very reassuring Ron." Said Emily.

"Look basically you just throw a load of spells at him." Said Ron.

"And if the spells don't work?" gulped Harry.

"Punch him?" shrugged Emily.

Fred and George smirked at each other.

"I love this kid!" they said in union.

"Excuse me?"

Emily and the four boys turned around to see Hermione, again.

"Can't you just leave us alone for one meal?" moaned Ron.

"I overheard what you were saying to Malfoy and I don't think you should go alone to this wizards duel. You should take someone who knows some back up spells in case someone gets hurt." She said.

"We can ask Dumbledore to go with you if you want Harry?" said Fred jokingly.

"Can I come?" asked Hermione.

"No." said Ron sharply.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a girl!"

"Ron can I go?" Emily asked.

"Of course Emma." Smiled Ron.

"What?" yelled Hermione. "You let Emily go but you won't let me?"

Emily didn't bother telling Hermione to call her Emma when more; it clearly wasn't sinking in.

"Emma's my sister!" said Harry.

"And she's awesome!" Ron added.

….

Emily waited for the girls to fall asleep before she met Harry and Ron in the common room.

Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil didn't take long to fall asleep but Hermione? She would sit on her bed reading any book she could find. Usually she would have gone to asleep around ten but tonight was the duel so she stayed up later.

At half past eleven, Emily got out of bed (fully dressed) and walked down to the common room.

Luckily enough Hermione didn't say anything.

Either she knew there was no point in arguing because Harry, Ron and Emily would go to the duel anyway or she was too busy reading her book to notice Emily leave.

When Emily got down to the common room Harry was sat on the sofa looking extremely nervous and Ron was sat in the armchair giving him some fairly good advice.

"Ready?" she asked walking over to them.

Harry nodded and smiled weakly.

"You!" said Ron furiously.

Harry and Emily turned around and saw Hermione standing in the common room.

"I can't believe you're all actually doing this!" she said, shaking her head.

"We're doing this to break ever bone in Malfoy's body!" snapped Emily. "He almost got Harry expelled in case you have forgotten!"

"Yes but he didn't!" said Hermione.

"So if Malfoy almost got you expelled you wouldn't want revenge?" asked Ron.

She didn't answer.

"Please Hermione." Begged Harry. "Don't tell anyone!"

"Okay I won't tell anyone if you let me go with you." She said.

Ron and Emily looked at Harry as if to say _'please don't let her come'_.

"Alright then." Sighed Harry.

When they walked out of the portrait hole, Hermione started to tell Ron and the twins that they were being stupid and were going to get Gryffindor into trouble.

"If you're worried about getting caught then go back to bed!" snapped Ron.

"I can't!" she snapped back in a whisper.

Harry and Emily turned around and saw that the Fat Lady wasn't in her portrait.

"Great." Muttered Emily.

"Well stay here then!" said Ron.

"No! What if Filtch finds me?"

"That's not-"

"Shut up!" said Harry. "I can hear something."

Ron and Hermione stopped arguing and listening in silence.

Harry was right.

There was a quiet snuffling noise.

"Mrs Norris?" Ron was talking about Flitch's cat. But it wasn't Mrs Norris, it was Neville.

"Neville?" said Hermione.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Ron.

"I couldn't remember the password to get in." said Neville yawning.

"Right Hermione, Neville, stay here." Said Emily. "We're going to this duel."

She, Harry and Ron began to walk away but were stopped by Hermione.

"You can't leave us here!" said Hermione.

"We're not taking you two!" moaned Ron.

"It'll be midnight soon lets go." Said Emily realising that they had been standing around for a while.

"Please don't leave me here!" begged Neville. "The Bloody Baron's been past twice!"

"Fine come on!" sighed Ron.

"Next time you arrange a duel with Malfoy make sure no one else knows about Ron!" whispered Emily as they walked down to the trophy room.

"It's not my fault she follows us everywhere!" said Ron.

They walked down a long, dark corridor in silence, looking out for any sign of Filtch and Mrs Norris.

They tiptoed quickly up a staircase to the third floor and hurried to the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. Ron looked down at his watch to check the time.

"Five minutes to midnight." He said. "They should be here."

"Probably chickened out." Said Emily.

"I think we should go back to the common room." Whispered Hermione.

"If you want to go back that badly then go!" snapped Ron.

Hermione didn't move. She remained standing next to Neville, behind Ron and the twins.

Harry pulled out his wand in case Malfoy planned on jumping out and taking him by surprise.

There was a sudden noise from the next room. Emily thought it was Malfoy and Crabbe until she heard voices.

"Sniff around my sweet."

It was Filtch talking to Mrs Norris.

Emily quickly and silently ran over to the doorway, gesturing Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione to do the same.

Neville's robes barely whipped round the corner when Filtch entered the trophy room.

"They're hiding somewhere." Filtch muttered.

"This way." Harry whispered to the others.

They crept down a long gallery of metal suits of armour.

Suddenly Neville tripped and fell into the suits of armour. Like dominoes the suits knocked over more and more.

"Neville!" snapped Ron in a whisper.

There was an echoing 'meow' and footsteps from round the corner.

Filtch and Mrs Norris had heard the crash and were running down the corridor.

"RUN!" yelled Harry and Emily in union, and the five of them sprinted down the galley hoping that Filtch would lose them. Ron, Neville and Hermione followed the twins even though they didn't have the slightest idea of where they were going.

After a few seconds of running they came to a stop in the middle of a corridor.

"I think we lost him." panted Harry.

"I swear I'll throw more than bread at Malfoy for this!" gasped Emily.

"I-hope-you-do." Said Ron clutching his chest.

The five of them stood for a moment, catching their breath.

"What now?" asked Ron leaning against the wall.

Before anyone could answer, Mrs Norris appeared at the end of the corridor and 'meowed' at them in fury.

"Quick!" whispered Emily

The five set off running again, still unaware of where they were going.

They sprinted round a corner and came face-to-face with a wooden door. Ron grabbed the handle and pulled and pushed as hard as he could but it was no use the door was locked.

"That's it we're done for!" said Ron, giving up.

"Oh move over!" snarled Hermione, snatching Harry's wand and shoving Ron into Neville. "Alohamora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open. Hermione quickly pushed Emily and the boys inside.

Ron, Hermione and the twins leaned against the door listening out for Filtch.

There was a sudden sound of footsteps which grew louder as Filtch approached the door. Luckily the footsteps echo's disappeared, Filtch had ran straight passed the door.

"I'm defiantly going to get Malfoy for this!" sighed Emily.

"Can I help?" asked Ron.

"You really should learn to behave yourself." Sighed Hermione.

"_Not this again!" _thought Emily.

"Um, I think there was a good reason for that door to be locked." Said Harry in a slightly shaky voice.

Emily turned around and saw a gigantic, black, three headed dog standing before them.

Neville, Ron and Hermione quivered quietly and Harry stood as still as possible.

"Back up slowly." Whispered Harry.

They backed up towards the door. Right now their choices were Filtch or death and at the moment Filtch looked like the better option.

The dogs three mouths let out an angry growl and the five quickly escaped through the door.

As soon as they shut it, they quickly ran back to the Gryffindor tower.

Filtch, luckily, went elsewhere so they didn't run into him or Mrs Norris.

"Where have you all been?" asked the Fat Lady when they arrived at the portrait hole.

"Doesn't matter." Gasped Harry.

"Pig-pig-snout." Panted Hermione.

They portrait swung open and they scrambled inside.

"What do they think they're doing?" gasped Ron as they walked up to the dormitories. "Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"

"You don't use your eyes do you?" snapped Hermione. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" snapped Harry and Emily in union.

"Sorry but I was too busy looking at its THREE heads!" snapped Ron.

"It was standing on a trapdoor." Said Hermione. "Which means its guarding something."

"Guarding something?" repeated Harry.

"Yes. Now I'm off to bed before either of you come up with another idea to get us killed or worse expelled!" Hermione snapped opening the door to the girls dorms.

"We didn't make you come!" said Emily but Hermione simply slammed the door in her face.

Ron sighed.

"She needs to sort out her priorities!"

**OMR! What a long chapter that felt like forever! Sorry it's late but I've had to play it low recently since Minnie's sick of Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and I pranking. So we've been a bit busy finding a new hide out for all our planning and supplies. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Halloween

Malfoy's face the next morning was priceless. He couldn't believe his eyes when Emily, Harry and Ron walked (like zombies)into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Since Hermione told them about the trapdoor she saw, Emily had a come up with a reasonable theory of what the three headed dog was guarding. She had come up with the conclusion that the trapdoor, three headed dog and break-in a t Gringotts were all linked together. She even wondered about vault seven hundred and thirteen a bit. Once or twice she brought it up in her conversation with Harry and Ron who too were wondering what Hagrid had taken from Gringotts.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous." Said Ron.

"It could be both." Said Harry.

"But what Hagrid took was quite small." Said Emily.

"It could still be powerful." Said Harry.

Ron nodded in agreement.

Emily also had other things on her mind. She did feel a little bad for Hermione and Neville, who avoided the twins and Ron as best as they could. Hermione was quite good at noticing things others usually wouldn't; Emily had to give her credit for that. And poor Neville just didn't want to be left alone all night.

She lost her trace of thought when Fred and George arrived at the Gryffindor table sitting down next to Emily.

"So who won the duel?" asked George in a whisper.

"No one." Said Harry.

"What?" asked Fred and George in union.

Ron and Harry explained how Malfoy gave Filtch the tip that they would be out after hours and how Neville and Hermione tagged along. They didn't however mention the three headed dog.

"Malfoy doesn't look too happy." Said Fred looking over at the Slytherin table.

Malfoy was sat looking rather miserable. Well who wouldn't be? If your plan to get your enemies expelled failed you wouldn't be too happy either.

Emily shrugged not really paying attention to the boys, instead she looked over to the Professors table where Snape was sitting eating his breakfast. He glanced up at her but quickly looked away again. Why exactly did he look at her like that? Not like he did in Potions; with hatred. But something else…

"Emma!"

She looked back at Fred and George who were staring at her with gleeful expressions.

"What?" she asked sounding stupid.

"Us three pranking Malfoy?" asked Fred raising an eyebrow.

"_What prank?" _Emily thought to herself.

Before she could ask them what they were on about there was a loud hoot.

Two owls carrying large parcels flew into the Great Hall. Everyone looked up and followed the owls to see who would receive the large packages.

They both flew over to the Gryffindor table and Emily was amazed when one of the owls dropped the large package down infront of her.

She looked over at Harry who was gazing at another large package infront of him.

Just as she reached for the wrapping two letters landed on top of her hand. One addressed to Harry and the other to her. She handed Harry his and then opened her own.

_DO NOT OPEN THIS PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand but I don't want everyone knowing you and your brother each have a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you both tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_TRAIN HARD AND BEHAVE YOURSELF._

_Professor McGonagall._

Emily smiled at the letter, then looked over at the Professors table and smiled at Professor McGonagall.

Harry, Emily and Ron left the hall quickly, dying to unwrap their broomsticks in private before lessons started.

However halfway across the hall, Harry's parcel was snatched from his hands by none other than Malfoy who had Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him.

"That's a broomstick!" said Malfoy throwing it back to Harry with a glare of spite and jealousy. "First aren't allowed broomsticks Potter! You'll both be expelled now!"

Ron couldn't resist the chance to ruin Malfoy's glee.

"Not just any old broomstick!" he said. "Harry and Emma both have Nimbus Two Thousand's!"

Malfoy looked speechless but then snapped back.

"How would you know Weasley? You wouldn't even be able to afford the handle!" Malfoy smirked.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed like three year olds behind him.

Before Ron could answer (or punch Malfoy), Flitwick appeared by Malfoy's elbow.

"Is something wrong over here?" he squeaked.

"The Potter's have broomsticks Professor!" said Malfoy quickly.

"Oh yes that's right." Said Flitwick beaming at the twins. "Professor McGonagall told me about the special circumstances. What models do you both have?"

It took Emily all her might not to laugh at Malfoy at that moment.

"We both have a Nimbus Two Thousand." Beamed Harry. " And it's all thanks to Malfoy here."

The twins and Ron quickly headed upstairs quickly so they could see their new brooms.

"It is all thanks to Malfoy!" laughed Harry.

"Well if he wasn't so determined to get us expelled none of this would have happened!" laughed Emily as they reached the top of the stairs.

"So that's an award for breaking rules is it?" came Hermione's voice from behind.

When she turned around, Emily couldn't help but try to push herself to make peace with her.

"I didn't think you were speaking to us?" asked Harry: Emily could tell that he too wanted to make peace with her.

"Hermione I-" Emily started to apologise to her but Hermione had already walked away without looking back.

"Leave her." Said Ron dragging the twins into the common room.

The three quickly ran up to the boys dorms and the twins unwrapped their packages.

"Whoa." They breathed as the brooms slipped onto Harry's bed. The two brooms were sleek and shiny, unlike the school brooms they had no twigs sticking out the end and written in gold writing on the handle was Nimbus Two Thousand.

Professor McGonagall had nice taste in brooms.

…..

It was almost seven o'clock so Harry and Emily quickly made their way over to the Quidditch field. Emily couldn't stop thinking about her first training session and how brilliant flying a proper broom would be like. But something else was on her mind too…Hermione.

As the twins arrived on the magnificent Quidditch pitch an eager voice came from behind.

"Hey you two!"

The twins turned around and saw Oliver Wood on the far side of the pitch with a large trunk that was violently shaking.

"Over here!"

The twins ran over to him, both extremely excited to try out their new brooms.

"Nice." Said Oliver staring at their new brooms. "Right let's start with your flying. Both of just fly around for a bit."

Emily bit her lip but hopped onto the broom and kicked off from the ground. Her new broom sent her flying around the pitch with Harry, the two of them grinning uncontrollably. After a few minutes of flying they touched back down on the ground infront of Oliver.

"You two a brilliant. Quite good for first years." He said.

"Thanks." Said the twins in union.

Oliver smiled and turned the chest behind him.

"Now. Quidditch is simple to understand even though it's harder to play. Each team has seven players. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker. Emma you'll be a chaser alongside Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell."

Emily nodded as Oliver opened the chest and took out a large red ball.

"There are three types of balls. This ones the quaffle. And Emma you have to take this ball and score goals in one of those three hoops." Emily looked at the three tall hoops behind her. "The keeper on the opposite team will try to save the quaffle and then will pass it to their team's chasers. I'm the keeper for the Gryffindor team and the teams beaters are Fred and George Weasley. Their job is to stop that ball there."

He pointed to a squirming ball in the trunk, it was obviously the reason that the trunk was shaking.

"How do they do that?" asked Harry.

"They use a bat." Said Oliver.

"_Makes sense I mean they are beaters and you beat people with a bat."_Emily thought to herself.

"Now Harry, you are a seeker so you don't have to worry about anything here." Said Oliver.

"_Oh thanks."_

"The only thing you need to worry about is the golden snitch."

Oliver opened a small compartment in the trunk and took out a tiny gold ball.

"I like that ball." Grinned Harry.

Oliver chuckled.

"You like it now. But when the game starts this ball will fly all around the stadium and you have to catch it before the other team's seeker. And as you have a Nimbus, I don't think there'll be a problem with that."

…

Two months had Hogwarts a flown by. Hogwarts to Harry and Emily felt more like a home than a school and they both hoped that the year would never end. Well perhaps if Snape and his huge piles of homework disappeared, along with all the Slytherin's, Emily would never leave Hogwarts.

But Harry and Emily were quite tired. Oliver Wood had been training them hard, homework kept increasing and Emily was still confused about what to do with Hermione.

In Charms, Emily sat next to Harry with her head rested on her text books whilst she listened to Professor Flitwick ramble on about charms. Luckily he had decided that they were ready to try out flying charms and as an example, Professor Flitwick made Neville's toad fly across the classroom.

After a few more examples Flitwick set the students away on practicing the spell _Wingardium Leviosa. _Which was actually more difficult than it seemed. Emily repeated the spell over and over again on the white feather (that she had been told to charm) but it barely moved. It just stayer in the same position it was in when the class arrived.

Emily looked up from her feather and looked around the classroom to see if anyone had actually managed to perform the spell. But it seemed that everyone was struggling. Ron on the next table wasn't having much luck with his feather or Hermione for that matter.

"You're saying it wrong!" she heard Hermione snap. "It's _Wingardium Leviosa _not _Wingardium Leviosar_!"

Personally Emily couldn't see the difference.

"Well if you're so clever then you do it." Ron snapped back. "Go on."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at her feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The feather rose off the desk and hovered around in the air.

"Oh well done Miss Granger!" squeaked Flitwick. Who for the remainder of the lesson kept on praising Hermione for being the first person to perform the spell correctly in the class.

By the end of the lesson Ron was fuming. As Harry, Emily, Ron, Seamus and Dean walked to their next lesson, Ron began complaining about Hermione.

"She's a nightmare!" he said. "No wonder she doesn't have any friends."

Someone pushed past the twins and walked off into the crowds of students. It was Hermione. Emily only caught a glimpse of her face and unless she was wrong, she was in tears.

"I think she heard you." Said Harry.

Emily sighed.

"I'll go talk to her and mock you two while I'm at it." she said running off into the crowds looking for Hermione.

Emily followed Hermione's long bushy hair around the grounds, and into the castle. Hermione then ran round a corner and into a bathroom.

"Hermione?" Emily asked as she entered the bathroom. There was a quiet sound of sobbing coming from one of the cubicles.

Emily walked over to the one that was locked and knocked on it lightly.

"Hermione will you let me in?" she asked hopefully.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked between sobs.

"Ron shouldn't have said what he said."

"It's true though, I don't have any friends. No one likes me."

"I like you."

"No you don't."

Emily sighed.

"Do you honestly think I would run all the way down here if I didn't like you?"

"You'd do anything to miss a lesson." Laughed Hermione.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry for being a bit awful to you."

"I'm sorry Emma." That was the first time Hermione had ever called Emily by that name. "For being snobby and not calling you Emma."

"I'll except your apologue if you except mine."

"Apologue excepted."

Hermione and Emily talked for what seemed like hours. Hermione hiding in her cubicle and Emily waiting outside the door. Hermione talked about her parents and what it was like for her coming to Hogwarts. Hermione's parents were muggles and yet she knew quite a lot of magic.

"So I heard you live with your Aunt and Uncle?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Said Emily staring at the ground. She hated the Dursley's and really didn't want to return to Privet Drive when school ended.

"What's it like, living with them?"

Emily sighed.

"Come out, I much rather have this conversation face to face."

Hermione sniffed and opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy but she smiled all the same.

Then there came a rotten smell of old socks and dirt. Hermione's eyes grew large and she backed away into the cubicle. Emily turned around and saw a giant, ugly troll standing before them.

Emily backed into the cubicle with Hermione and quickly locked the door.

It didn't help though. Suddenly the cubicles walls fell apart and crashed on top of the girls.

"EMMA! HERMIONE! MOVE!" someone shouted.

Emily looked up from the ground and saw Harry and Ron throwing rubble at the troll.

"HEY!" Ron yelled at the troll. "Pea brain!"

The troll turned its attention the Ron which gave Hermione and Emily the chance to move out of the way.

Emily grabbed Hermione's hand and the crawled around the troll and hid under the sinks. But the troll saw them and lifted a large club in its hand and destroyed one of the sinks.

Suddenly Harry grabbed the trolls club and was hoisted into the air. The troll noticed and began to try to shake Harry off.

"RON DO SOMETHING!" Emily screamed.

Ron took out his wand and used a spell Emily thought he wouldn't be able to do.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" yelled Ron and the trolls club (with Harry still on it) flew into the air. Harry jumped down just as Ron released the spell and made the club fall straight on the trolls head. With a loud crash, the troll fell the ground and lay there not moving.

The four, shaking and out of breath, walked slowly over to the troll not daring to speak.

"Is it- dead?" stuttered Hermione.

"Just knocked out I think." Said Harry.

"So is there any particular reason for Hogwarts to have a giant troll?" asked Emily.

Hermione, Harry and Ron (despite what had just happened) grinned just as three people ran into the room.

McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell arrived and looked from the troll to the girls to the boys.

"What on earth has just happened!" shrieked McGonagall whose bottom lip was trembling. "You four should be in your dormitories!"

"It's my fault Professor."

Everyone's eyes fell on Hermione.

"Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall with a hint of disbelief.

"I read about trolls the other day and I thought I could handle them so I went looking for it. But I was wrong." She sighed and looked over at Ron and the twins. "If Harry, Emma and Ron hadn't come looking for me. I'd probably be dead."

Everyone stared at Hermione, speechless.

"Well, then-" said McGonagall. "Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor house for your serious lack of judgement. As for you three."

McGonagall turned to Emily, Harry and Ron.

"I hope you just realise how lucky you are. Not many first year students could live after taking on a mountain troll. Five points," the four of them hung their heads and waited for McGonagall to take away the points. "Will be rewarded to each of you. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. Now you four may go."

As Harry, Emily, Ron and Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor tower, Ron did something very unexpected.

"Hermione." He said. "I'm sorry, about what I said earlier."

Hermione smiled and excepted his apologue and just like that Hermione became their friend.

Well, when you take on a giant troll, a friendship is usually made out of that.

**Sorry it's late! I've had a lot of exams and a load of rubbish with school so I haven't had much time to write. Anyway so that's the chapter with the troll finished and it was fun. Review and yeah…**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Quidditch

It was November and the Quidditch season had begun. Harry and Emily had been training hard for Gryffindor's first match against Slytherin.

Only a few people knew of Harry and Emily's existence on the team (Ron, Hermione, the Gryffindor team, Seamus, Neville and Dean, who shared a dorm with Harry and Ron; and the professors), Oliver Wood wanted them to be their 'secret weapon'.

It was lucky that Hermione was now Emily, Harry and Ron's friend. Without her, Ron and the twins would have never gotten through all their homework.

Hermione was also worrying a lot about the upcoming Quidditch game . She was constantly in the library looking for books on Quidditch but so far the only book she found was a small green one called _Quidditch Through the Ages._ Considering its size, it was actually quiet useful and had lots of important Quidditch facts.

And even more to the twins liking: Hermione had become much more relaxed about breaking the rules since Harry and Ron saved Emily and herself from a mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it.

The day before their first Quidditch match, the twins, Ron and Hermione were sat outside in the freezing courtyard, discussing tomorrow's game.

Ron kept on repeating the rules of the game, Hermione was going on about health and safety and Harry was flipping through _Quidditch Through the Ages_ whilst Emily was sat imagining the look on Malfoy's face when he saw her and Harry on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"POTTER!"

The sound of Snape's voice, snapped Emily out of her trance when she saw the potions master standing infront of them.

"What have I done now?" she moaned.

Snape glared at her and then turned his attention back to Harry.

"What's that you've got there Potter?"

"_I thought you knew what a book looks like._" Thought Emily.

Harry held up the book which Snape quickly snatched from his hands.

"Library books are not to be taken outside Potter!" he sneered. "Five points from Gryffindor."

Snape sent the four one last glare before he turned and walked away with a limp in his leg.

"Wonder why he's limping?" muttered Harry.

"Cause he has a bad leg?" shrugged Emily.

"I hope it's painful." Said Ron Bitterly.

…..

That evening the four friends were sat together in the noisy Gryffindor common room, doing their many assigned homework's.

Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's charms homework while Emily copied off hers (without her knowing of course).

"I can't believe Snape took that book." Complained Harry for the one hundredth time. "It's the night before the Quidditch game and we're doing homework."

"You'll both be fine." Said Hermione not looking up from Ron's homework.

"Harry does have a point Hermione." Said Emily. "We could have gotten some tips from it."

"Harry. Emma. Don't worry." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah I mean if all else fails we can always use the levitation charm and make the players fly even higher." Said Emily sarcastically.

"Just knock out all the Slytherin players." Said Ron with a grin. "Take a bread roll with you."

"I really want that book back." Muttered Harry.

"Then go get it." said Emily. "Or are you scared of Snape?"

"I am not scared of Snape Emma!" said Harry standing up from the sofa. "I'm going to go get that book back!"

"You should." Nodded Ron.

"I will!"

When Harry had left the common room, Emily put down her quill and looked at Ron.

"Bet you he comes back without the book." She said quickly.

"Bet you he comes back without the book and loses points for Gryffindor." Said Ron (also quickly).

Ron held out his hand for Emily to shake.

"Deal." She said shaking his before she went back to copying Hermione's homework.

"Ronald you spelt particular wrong." Said Hermione, again not looking up. "You'll never learn by copying Emily."

Hermione picked up her homework and placed it in her bag which left Emily completely oblivious to what she was supposed to write.

A few minutes later, Harry sprinted into the room and over to Emily, Ron and Hermione.

"What's wrong with you?" Emily asked Harry whose cheeks were flushed and was panting.

"I was about to go into Snape's office to ask for the book back but I overheard him talking to Filtch," explained Harry. "He was wrapping a bandage around his leg and was saying something about keeping an eye on all three heads at once."

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry, not having a clue to what he was on about.

Emily, however, had an idea of where he was going.

"You know what this means?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other in complete confusion.

"Snape's been trying to get passed that three headed dog!" said Emily.

"That's where he was going when we saw him on Halloween, Ron!" said Harry.

"So if he was trying to get passed that three headed dog on Halloween,"

"He must've let the troll in as a distraction!"

Harry and Emily high fived each other.

"Do you really think he would do that?" said Hermione, ruining the twins' glee. "He's a Hogwarts teacher and-"

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I'd bet my Nimbus it was him!" said Emily.

"But would he really do that to Dumbledore?" said Hermione raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly Hermione!" snapped Ron. "I'm with you two, but what's that dog hiding?"

"Remember that day at Hagrid's?" Emily asked Harry and Ron. "Well I found a paper on the floor that said something about there being a break in at Gringotts, but the vault that was broken into was already emptied."

She looked over at Harry.

"And if my memory is correct, didn't Hagrid empty a vault on July 31st?"

"You think that, that dog is hiding that package Hagrid took on our birthday?" asked Harry.

Emily shrugged.

"It all fits together well."

….

The next morning was the day of the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor against Slytherin.

Harry and Emily were that nervous about the game that they couldn't eat.

Ron and Hermione piled the twins' plates up with toast and eggs trying to get them to eat something.

"Take a bit of toast." Said Ron.

"I'm not hungry." Said Harry.

Emily picked up a slice of toast and took a small bite before throwing back on her plate again.

"You two really need your strength today." Said Hermione.

"Look you two need to eat! You want to make a good impression right?" said Ron very seriously. "Cause you'll both look bad out there if you don't eat."

"Fine." Said Harry eating his toast.

Ron raised an eyebrow at Emily and as if on cue she started eating as well.

By eleven o'clock the whole school were sitting in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars so they could get a better view of the players.

In the changing rooms the Gryffindor team were getting ready for the game.

Fred and George were talking about which Slytherin player to hit first.

Angelina and Katie were talking to Emily about their first Quidditch games.

And Harry was sat on his own, looking rather pale.

Oliver Wood cleared his throat and signalled for everyone to gather round.

"Okay men," he said.

"And women." Said Angelina.

"And women," he repeated. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred.

"The one we've all been waiting for." Said George.

"We know Oliver's speech of by heart." Fred explained to Harry and Emily.

"Gives the same one every year." Said George.

"Oi! Shut up you two!" said Oliver. "This is the best team ever,"

"Of course it is!" said Fred.

"You've got two fit chasers." Said George.

"Two fit Potter's."

"And two fit Gingers."

Oliver chuckled and led the team out onto the pitch.

The Gryffindor's cheered as they saw the team.

Emily glanced up and saw Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean holding a long red banner that said in gold letters _GO HARRY AND EMMA_!

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch between both teams.

"Now I want a fair game," she said glancing at all the players. "From all of you."

Emily noticed the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, roll his eyes…this guy was obviously trouble.

"Mount your brooms!"

Emily hopped onto her Nimbus Two Thousand and looked over to Harry who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season!" boomed the voice of Lee Jordan who was doing the commentary for the match. "Today's game Slytherin vs Gryffindor!"

The crowds burst into loud cheers as the fourteen players rose into the air. Madam Hooch stood on the ground with her broomstick and the large trunk which contained the quaffle, bludgers and snitch.

"And if Gryffindor don't win this match I'll buy everyone a butterbeer- cause look at those chasers- Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and the addition Emma Potter!"

Emily smiled as the Gryffindor's cheered.

"They certainly are hot, hot, hot!"

"JORDAN!" yelled McGonagall.

Madam Hooch opened the trunk and the bludgers and snitch flew out.

"The Bludgers erupt- and so does the snitch- remember the snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points and whichever player catchers the snitch ends the game."

Madam Hooch then grabbed the quaffle and through it into the air.

"The quaffle is released- and caught by Angelina- and is passed to Katie- and now to Emma."

Katie quickly through the quaffle to Emily who caught it and zoomed forward on her broom. Angelina signalled for her to pass the quaffle her way but the Slytherin's were appearing all around her.

"_Hold on_," thought Emily. "_If I act as though I'm going to pass the quaffle to Angelina then all the Slytherin's will be distracted, leaving an open goal. But what if I fail? Whatever, it's worth the risk_!"

Emily held the quaffle as though she was going to throw it to Angelina (as she had planned) and just as the Slytherin's gathered round, Emily though the quaffle towards the goal.

"And Emma Potter scores ten points for Gryffindor!" boomed Lee's voice over the cheers.

"Wel' Done!"

Emily knew that voice. She looked over to the crowds and saw Hagrid standing with Ron and Hermione. He sent her his warm, friendly smile, before she flew off again.

"And Slytherin have the quaffle- he's going for the goal- and a nice save from Wood!- Gryffindor has the quaffle now- Katie passes it to Emma-"

Emily was about to pass the quaffle to Angelina when-

WHAM!

A bludger, sent by one of the Slytherin beaters, was smacked into Emily's left arm, causing her to drop the quaffle which was straight away taken by the Slytherin's.

"And Slytherin beater Adrian Pucey, decides to attack the first year Gryffindor chaser, nice one you big, fat-"

"JORDAN!"

Marcus Flint smirked at Emily as she clutched onto her arm in pain, just then another bludger was sent her way but blocked by George.

"Oi!" he yelled at Pucey who was smirking too.

Emily looked up and saw Fred bat away another bludger away from Harry. She sighed but her arm still hurt terribly.

"Emma are you alright?" asked George.

"No." she said through gritted teeth. "But I'll get pay back later."

"Slytherin in possession- passes it to- caught by Katie- Fred Weasley bats away a bludger- Emma still in pain- but don't worry you lot- Emma, Fred, George and I will get payback later-"

Emily and George laughed and gave Lee a thumbs up.

"JORDAN!" McGonagall warned. "Once more."

As Lee continued with the commentary, Fred flew over to George and Emily.

"How's your arm, Emma?" he said. "That freak hit the bludger quite hard."

"I'll live." She replied.

"But can you fly?" asked George.

Suddenly, Emily heard Hagrid shout out:

"What's goin' on with Harry's broom?"

Quickly Emily snapped her head up in Harry's direction and saw that he had lost all control of his broom! It was flying at its own accord!

Emily tried to fly over to Harry but her arm was in too much pain for her to move it.

"_Come on just fly with one hand_!" she told herself.

"Emma don't try it!" shouted George.

"You'll just hurt your arm more!" shouted Fred.

Before she could speak back, Emily noticed smoke coming from where the teachers were sitting. Harry's broom stopped acting at its own accord and he was able to swing his leg over and get back on.

Emil, Fred and George each let out a sigh of relief and sat for a minute or two watching the game.

"Oi!" said Emily after she finally realised that the twins needed to be somewhere. "You two need to get back into the game!"

Fred and George glanced at each other.

"We can't leave you!" they said in unison.

"We need beaters!"

"Fine I'll go!" said George.

"And I'll stay here!" said Fred.

"I don't need a babysitter, you really should-"

"POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!"

Fred and Emily looked up and saw Harry flying after the snitch.

"COME ON HARRY!" screamed Fred and Emily.

"This would look so good in slow motion." Said Fred.

Emily glanced at and smiled when she looked back at Harry she noticed that he was now nearer to the ground and was surfing on his broom.

Harry stepped forward on his broom but fell face first into the ground.

"Idiot." Muttered Emily.

Harry suddenly looked as though he was about to be sick but instead out of his mouth came… THE GOLDEN SNITCH!

"I take that comment back." Said Emily as she and Fred flew down with the other Gryffindor's to congratulate Harry.

…..

After the game Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone off to Hagrid's hut for tea while Lee, Fred and George took Emily to the hospital wing where her arm was sorted in no time.

Once Madam Pomfrey said she was free to go, Emily walked back to the common room with Lee, Fred and George.

"Wait." Said Lee suddenly stopping in his tracks.

The others turned around and stared at him.

"I think she's ready." He said to the twins.

The three boys smirked and turned to Emily who stared at them in complete and utter confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Well since we became friends with you," said Lee "We knew you'd be an awesome prankster just like us."

"So we have decided that after months of observing," said Fred.

"That you are finally ready to officially join us in all our pranks and schemes." Said George.

"So to show that you'll never bail on us," said Lee. "You have to go through the ceremony."

"And how does this ceremony work?" Emily asked.

The three boys lifted their right hands and spat into their palms.

"I have to the same?" asked Emily trying not to look revolted.

The boys nodded.

Emily lifted up her hand and spat on it like the boys did.

The four of them put their hands together to seal the deal….Emily Potter was now part of the greatest pranking crew in school.

**OMFR! I AM SO SORRY THAT ITS BEEN FOREVR! BUT I'VE HAD WRITERS FLUE WHERE I HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO WRITE…..NOT BECAUSE I WAS STUCK ON WHAT TO HAPPEN, I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE. I'VE ALSO HAD A LOT ON AT SCHOOL AND I'VE SUDDENLY GOT A BUSY SOCIAL LIFE SO….YEAH. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I AM WRITING AS FAST AS I CAN BUT WITH LOTS OF EXAMS COMING UP I'M NOT SURE HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE.**** I'M ALSO PLAINNING OTHER FANFICTIONS AND LOTS OF COSPLAY WHICH IS A SURPRISE SO NO ONE CAN KNOW OF THAT!...OH CRAP I JUST TOLD YOU…..**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Map and The Cloak

Christmas was coming. One morning in December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in snow. The weather had turned from cold to colder and the lake had completely frozen. It was now the last day before the holiday's and Emily was pleased to hear that the Weasley's would be staying at Hogwarts with her and Harry. Ron, Fred and George had also promised that this would be the best Christmas the twins will ever have.

And they were defiantly keeping that promise. Just after breakfast Fred and George took Emily outside where they enchanted snowballs to follow Quirrell. As Quirrell ran off screaming, the trio burst into fits of laughter on the ground.

"Prank of the week!" giggled Emma.

"POTTER! WEASLEY'S!"

The three turned around and immediately stopped laughing when they saw the angry face of Professor McGonagall.

"Just what do you all think you're doing?!" she scowled. No one replied they just looked at their feet, trying not to smirk. "Ten points from Gryffindor each!" they signed as she continued. "And you'll each have detention this evening!" McGonagall gave Emily and the twins one last stern look before she strutted off back into the castle. As soon as she was gone, Emily, Fred and George burst out laughing once again.

A few minutes later, students began walking to lessons which left Emily, Fred and George alone in the snow.

"Recon we should go to lessons?" asked George. Fred glanced at him and Emily shrugged.

"It's the last day I doubt we'll miss much." She said.

"Suppose so." Said Fred and George in unison.

"So Miss Potter," said George in a fake posh voice. "What would you like to do today?"

Emily shrugged. "What do you two usually do?"

"Well we never do the same thing twice." Grinned Fred.

"So we need something new." Said George with a cunning expression.

Emily thought for a moment. "We can always prank Filtch." She suggested.

"Pranked him a thousand times." Moaned Fred.

"Well what if you put some glow in the dark, blue dye in his bucket, allow him to mop up the floors with it, so that the whole school is glow in the dark blue?"

Fred and George glanced at each other. "Or," said Fred. "We could just use a potion to dye his hair blue….well, the hair he has anyway?"

"One problem," said George. "How are _we _going to make a potion?"

The three paused for a moment thinking. After a while, Emily snapped her fingers.

"Hermione!" she said. "She'll have a potions book we can borrow!"

"A first year'll have a book on hair dyeing potions?" said Fred, raising his eyebrow.

Emily ignored his question and hurried off with the boys following her closely.

Once they arrived in the Gryffindor common room, Fred and George followed Emily into the girls dormitory and over to Hermione's trunk. Emily began emptying it out throwing Hermione's books, quills and parchment around the room. Any potions books Fred and George picked up and read while Emily continued to empty Hermione's trunk.

"This girl has a lot of books." Said Fred who looked as though he was going to die from all the reading.

"I don't think I've read this much in my life." Said George.

Fred suddenly slammed his book shut.

"I've just realised." He said.

Emily glanced at George. "What?" she asked cautiously.

"We learnt how to change people's appearance in transfiguration last year." Fred reminded George.

"We know a spell that changes hair colour." Said George in realisation.

"What?" repeated Emily.

"Are you two sure, this spell will work?" asked Emily as she and the twins hid around the corner from Flitch's office.

"Of course." They said in unison.

"We used it on Ron once," explained George. "Turned his hair green funniest thing ever!"

Fred, who was peaking round the corner, quickly shushed George and Emily. "Filtch is coming." He whispered as the three of them peaked around the wall. Filtch was mumbling to himself as he slowly walked towards his office.

"Now Fred!" whispered George excitedly.

Fred grinned and pointed his wand at Filtch.

"Multicolourfus!" muttered Fred.

In a matter of seconds Filtch's small amount of grey hair turned bright blue. Filtch didn't notice this of course. He just unlocked the door and staggered into his office. Emily, Fred and George ducked their heads back in and sniggered quietly

Suddenly there was a loud yell. Filtch came running out of his office, clutching his now blue hair and yelling in shock. It was too hard. The three pranksters burst out laughing.

Filtch (of course) heard them and hurried over.

"YOU THREE!" he yelled when he saw them.

"Run!" said Fred dragging George and Emily away from the very angry caretaker.

"STOP!"

"_Yeah, we're really going to stop aren't we?"_

As they ran down the corridor, Emily noticed someone standing just at the end. When she realised who it was she, along with Fred and George, immediately came to a halt.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted McGonagall.

"Nothing?" they said breathlessly in unison.

"Ah, P-Professor," came Filtch's voice. "I just caught Potter and the Weasley's-"

"I can clearly see what they have done, Argus." McGonagall said looking at Filtch's blue hair.

"Oh yes," muttered Filtch. "I want to see some punishment!"

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And they will be punished ," McGonagall said sternly to Filtch before turning back to Emily and the boys. "Ten points from Gryffindor each, and you'll each have detention tonight." They sighed in frustration. "Now, off to lessons.

Emily walked to potions alone, taking as long as she could to get there. Unfortunately she still made it to the classroom for the last 20 minutes of the lesson. She casually walked inside (letting the door snap shut behind her) and sat down at the back table with Neville (who once again was doing incredibly bad at his potion), Seamus and Dean.

Harry and Hermione who were sitting at the table infront turned around and gave her the 'and-what-time-do-you-call-this?' look.

"Where have you been Potter?" spat Snape without looking up from his desk.

"Getting a detention." Emily replied.

"What a surprise." Said Snape sarcastically. "Ten points from Gryffindor. At this rate Potter, there'll be no points left in Gryffindor House to take." The Slytherin's at the front of the classroom sniggered. "Seen as you only have fifteen minutes of this lesson left Potter, you can sit in silence and write lines."

Snape stood up from his desk and walked over to the back row with a slight limp and a scroll of parchment in his hands. He placed the parchment on the table and gave Emily his usual glare.

"I must not miss lessons." He told her to write.

Much to Snape's dismay Emily just shrugged and got on with it, without rolling her eyes or showing any sign of annoyance.

_I must not miss lessons._

_I must not miss lessons._

_I must not miss lessons._

She continued writing for the remainder of the lesson until she realised that the lesson was coming to an end. She quickly jotted down a few more lines as the class began to pack up. At the bottom of the parchment she quickly wrote:

_I must not miss lessons even though it would make Professor Snape possibly smile._

Emily smirked before packing up her things and exiting the classroom with Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Where were you?" demanded Hermione once they were away from the Potions classroom.

"Turning Filtch's hair blue." Emily replied calmly.

"With Fred and George?" sniggered Ron.

Emily sent him a grin which clearly said _yes._

"Honestly," sighed Hermione. "Those two are such bad influences and getting you involved was-"

"It was my idea to turn Filtch's hair blue in the first place so don't give them all the credit."

"Look Emma, I understand that-"

"Hagrid!" yelled Ron and Harry. Hagrid had just come by them with a large fir tree slung over his shoulder.

"Hello you lot!" said Hagrid cheerfully as he turned around, scattering needles.

"Need some help?" asked Ron.

"Nah, its alrigh' don't want ter-"

"Would you mind moving?" came Malfoy's cold voice from behind. "Trying to earn some extra money Weasley? Seen as your parents can't give you any?"

Ron dived for Malfoy just as Snape walked onto the scene.

"WEASLEY!"

Feeling that he had no choice, Ron let go of Malfoy's robes.

"Professor Snape!" said Hagrid. "Ron was provoked, Malfoy was sayin' stuff 'bout his family."

"Fighting is still against the school rules!" said a very annoyingly sweet voice. A girl with black hair and a pug like face stepped forward next to Malfoy.

"Who are you?" asked Emily, she had never actually seen this girl before.

"Pansy Parkinson." She said proudly.

"_Stupid name."_

"I was sorted into Slytherin just before you were sorted into Gryffindor."

Emily thought hard for a moment.

"_Parkinson? Slytherin?"_

"No, I still don't know who you are. I was either thinking about a sandwich, a talking snake or throwing bread."

Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Snape just stared at her like she was mad.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley." Said Snape still slightly confused.

Ron moaned.

"Be thankful it isn't more, now all of you move along!"

Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle pushed past the tree, causing more needles to be scatted.

"I swear," said Ron through gritted teeth. "One day, I'll get Malfoy."

"You and me both." Muttered Harry.

"I know it's like my thing and all," said Emily. "But you can always through some bread?"

"I hate them both," said Harry. "Malfoy and Snape."

"C'mon you lot, cheer up." Said Hagrid. "Christmas is comin', why don't yer come and see the Great Hall, its lookin' a real treat."

The twins, Ron and Hermione followed Hagrid and his tree into the Great Hall which was begin decorated in warm, festive colours by McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Put that tree over there Hagrid!" said Flitwick pointing to the far corner.

The Great Hall was brilliant it was covered in holly and mistletoe and there were twelve huge, decorated trees stood around the room.

"How many days do yer have left?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermione. "Oh, you three need to come to the library with me."

"_What?"_

"Why?" whined Emily.

"So we can find out who Nicolas Flamel is." Said Harry.

"Who?"

"Harry," said Hagrid sternly. "Don't be tellin' anyone else 'bout that!"

"Is anyone going to tell me whats going on?" asked Emily.

"We'll tell you in a bit." Said Ron.

"No! Just drop it!" said Hagrid.

"We only want to know who he is." Said Hermione.

"Or you could save us the trouble and tell us." Said Harry.

"Yeah!" said Emily. "I don't want to go to the library!"

"No." said Hagrid flatly.

"Fine." Said Ron leaving the hall with Harry, Emily and Hermione.

"So what is going on?" asked Emily.

"Well, you know after the Quidditch match? When us three went to Hagrid's?" said Harry. "Well he we talking about the match- how Snape was trying to kill me- and then we turned the conversation into our theory of Snape trying to get past that three head dog- whose name is Fluffy-"

"Fluffy?"

"That's what Hagrid called him-"

"Anyway," said Hermione, seen as Harry explanation was getting too long. "Hagrid accidently said that what Fluffy is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

Emily looked confused. "So why am I going to the library?"

Hermione sighed and dragged her by the arm into the library.

"It won't take long." Ron reassured her.

But it did. Nicolas Flamel could not be found in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, Notable Magical Names of Our Time, Important Modern Magical Discoveries _or _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry._

"So this was just all a complete waste of time?" said Emily as they began packing up.

"Not a complete waste of time," said Hermione. "I found quite a few good books to take home and read over Christmas."

"But we still didn't find anything on Nicolas Flamel." Sighed Harry.

"Why don't we look in there?" said Emily looking at the other end of the library.

"The Restricted Section?" said Ron. "We can't it's locked."

"And off limits," said Hermione. "You need special permission to go in there."

"I bet there's something in there," muttered Harry. "Should we go have a look?"

"No!" said Hermione glancing at Madam Pince the elderly librarian. "I think we should just leave it for today."

The four of them left the library and made their way to lunch, Emily kept on having the idea of sneaking back to the library while no one was looking and into the Restricted Section without Madam Pince noticing but with Hermione on her back, Emily wouldn't have probably made it.

"You'll keep looking won't you? While I'm away?" asked Hermione. "And send me a letter if you find anything out?"

"Of course." Said Harry.

"Could ask your parents Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Sorry," she sighed. "My parents are muggles they won't know anything about Nicolas Flamel."

Even though they had promised to look for information on Nicolas Flamel; Harry, Emily and Ron were too busy having fun to bother with books.

Even at her detention (a few nights ago), Emily still had a good time. McGonagall only made her, Fred and George tidy her classroom which barley took them five minutes.

When they returned to the Gryffindor common room, Emily spent half her time with Fred and George planning pranks for a certain potions master, and the half she was learning wizards chess from Ron who was a natural.

Wizards chess was exactly like muggle chess except the figures would come to life and smash their opponents to pieces. Ron had been playing his whole life and had no probably when it came to winning unlike Harry and Emily would both found it confusing.

Since none of her roommates where there, Emily slept in one of the spare beds in Harry and Ron's dorm almost every night: the others she spent in Fred and George's dorm.

On Christmas Eve they all went to bed early very excited about the following morning and when she woke Emily found a small pile of gifts at the foot of her bed.

"Happy Christmas." Yawned Ron, sitting up in his bed and stretching.

"You too," said Emily in unison with Harry, who had also just woken up.

"Are you sure these are for us?" Harry asked Emily as he gazed at his presents.

"Come on you two, open them!" said Ron as he grabbed one of his own presents.

Emily took the biggest present, the label read: _Emma, Merry Christmas! Love Hermione. _She smiled and tore off the wrappings inside was a cardboard box filled with a collection of sweets which included: Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean, Chocolate Frogs, and Peppermint Toads. She pushed the box aside and opened another gift which was a box of homemade rock cakes from Hagrid.

"Hey Emma!" said Harry. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sent us something."

"_What?"_

"What?" said Emily in shock. The Dursleys would never waste money on Harry and Emily.

"Fifty pence between us." Said Harry holding up the coin.

"Cool." Said Ron looking fascinated. Emily giggled softly at the look on his face.

"You can have it." said Harry, pleased that he had just made Ron's Christmas. "Who sent these?" he asked when he returned to his gifts.

Emily was curious too. She and Harry had both received gifts from Hermione and Hagrid but they each had a large lumpy parcel. Harry had an extra parcel and Emily had a letter addressed to her.

"Oh those ones." Said Ron pointing at the large lumpy packages. "Those are from Mum, a Weasley jumper. She gives us one every year. And she always gives me a maroon one and I hate maroon."

Ron showed them his knitted maroon jumper that had a large 'R' sewn in the middle of it.

Harry and Emily tore open their packages open and revealed a Weasley jumper along with a large box of homemade fudge.

Harry's jumper was emerald green and Emily's was pink.

"_Oh pink….pink jumper + brunette hair =all sweet and innocent."_

"You'll have to tell her thanks from us." Said Harry, gesturing between Emily and himself.

Emily picked up the letter on her bed, written on the front was _Emma _and nothing else. She opened it quickly and read the letter:

_Emma,_

_Come with us after dinner, we have something to show you._

_Merry Christmas_

_Fred and George._

_P.S: We'll be showing you your Christmas present._

"Hey Emma?" said Harry. "This is for both of us." He was holding the last of his presents which was wrapped in silver paper.

"Well open it." said Emily egger to see what it was. Harry tor off the wrappings and something fluid and silvery grey fell to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.

"What is it?" asked Emily, picking it up off the floor and observing it carefully.

"Looks like a cloak." Said Harry.

"_Well done Harry!"_

"Try it on!" said Ron with a mouth full of every flavour beans.

Seen as Emily had hold of it, she threw it over her shoulders and allowed it the cover her body. Ron and Harry gasped.

"Emma you're…." said Harry. "You're invisible…."

"What?" said Emily looking down at her body. Harry was right her entire body was invisible.

"I know what that is!" gasped Ron. "That's an invisibility cloak!"

"_Well don Ron!_

"Who sent it?" Emily asked Harry.

Harry scurried over to the silver wrapping paper and looked inside.

"There's a note!" said Harry rushing back over to Ron and Emily with a small piece of paper.

The three read the unfamiliar loopy writing:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died_

_It is time it was returned to the two of you_

_Use it well_

_Wishing you both a very merry Christmas_

It was not signed. The twins glanced at each other while Ron gazed at the cloak.

"Who do you think sent it?" Emily asked Harry.

"No idea." He shrugged.

Before anything else could be said the dorm door swung open and Fred and George ran in, both wearing their own Weasley jumpers: both were blue one with a large yellow 'F' and the other with a large yellow 'G'.

Harry quickly stuffed the cloak in his trunk, not wanting anyone else to know about it just yet.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey look you two got Weasley jumpers too!"

Emily picked up her pink jumper and it on. Fred and George grinned.

"Don't you look all sweet and innocent?" said Fred.

"Mum's done smashing with your jumpers!" said George picking up Harry's.

"Ron. Harry. Put your jumpers on so we all look cool!"

Harry pulled his jumper over his head without a word while Ron muttered something about hating maroon.

"What's all this noise?"

Percy stuck his head through the door looking annoyed. He had obviously come in halfway through opening his presents. He had his own Weasley jumper too, which he was carrying over one arm. Fred snatched it from him and showed it to the others.

"Look Perce! 'P' for prefect! Get it on! Even Harry and Emma are wearing theirs!"

"No!" said Percy pushing Fred away.

"_Time to work my magic."_

"Come on Percy!" said Emily looking as sweet as possible. "We're all wearing our jumpers!" she battered her eyelashes and Percy sighed. He took his jumper from Fred and walked out the room.

"_Clearly your plan didn't work."_

Never before had the twins have such a Christmas dinner. Everything was wonderfully cooked and they were to go back and back and back for second helpings.

Emily's favourite thing at the table had to be the wizard crackers which really annoyed Snape. When Emily pulled one of the crackers with Ron it made a loud explosion that caused blue smoke to form and rear – admirals hat to pop out along with several white mice. Snape really hated the loud explosions that came from the crackers. Every time the Potter's and Weasley's pulled a cracker, Snape would send them a nasty glare which only made them all laugh louder.

The other Professors seemed to be having a much better time: Dumbledore was chuckling at a joke told by Flitwick and Hagrid was getting all red faced as he gave McGonagall a peck on the cheek.

Just then Emily remembered the letter she had received from Fred and George that morning.

_Come with us after dinner, we have something to show you._

"Hey!" she said to Fred. "What was that letter about this morning?"

"Oh yeah." Muttered Fred, getting up from the table. "George! C'mon we've got to give Emma her present."

George quickly swallowed a mouth full of mash potato before getting up from the table and walking out the Great Hall with Fred and Emily.

"So…." Said Emily slowly. "What did you get me?"

"We're not telling." Grinned George.

"Where is it?" she whined.

"In our dorm." Said Fred as they jogged up the staircase.

"Well if it's in your dorm, why didn't you give me it this morning?"

"Because we didn't want prefect Percy seeing it," said Fred.

"or anyone else for that matter." Added George as they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait. "Christmas trees- the only other person who knows about it, is Lee."

"What is it?" asked Emily, following the twins up to their dorm.

"You'll see." Teased George while Fred was rummaging through his trunk.

"Got it!" said Fred excitedly handing an old, torn piece of parchment to Emily.

Emily looked down at the parchment in her hands and then back up to Fred and George.

"_Parchment?"_

George then pulled out his wand, tapped the parchment and said: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Fred and George grinned as Emily looked back at the map.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. Across the parchment was _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present The Marauders Map._

She opened it up and again her eyes widened.

For what, (for a moment) Emily had believed to be an old piece of parchment customised by Fred and George was actually a map created by Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Inside was a whole map of Hogwarts showing every corridor, every classroom and everyone. Names of Professors and Students popped up on the map and showed exactly where they were going.

The map was ingenious. Without a doubt was it the greatest gift she could've received. A map of Hogwarts and everyone in it….

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH AND MARS AND HOGWARTS! I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. WELL I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL SO I WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME IN LESSONS TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF EMMA GETTING THE MARAUDERS MAP? COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I CAN'T PROMISE WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BUT HOPEFULLY SOON.**


End file.
